Les visions de Maldon
by parys
Summary: Marie-Alice Brandon à des visions depuis son plus jeune age, apprenant ses capacités, elle sera enlevé à sa mère pour servir les intérêts d'un puissant groupe religieux  vampire/humain
1. Chapter 1

Note: Je tiens à préciser (encore une fois pour les ames sensibles) que je ne pratique aucune religion, il ne s'agit pas là d'une attaque envers la religion catholique (que je respect comme tout autre), il s'agit d'une histoire, ni plus, ni moins(même si j'y mets parfois mes pensées personnelles)

* * *

VISIONS

(Si vous aimez, je ferais une suite

bonne lecture

Sandra)

Mme Bandon était juste fatigué, passer son temps se demandant ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour mettre au monde un démon, cette enfant qui aurait dû se contenter d'être sa petite fille mais qui ne l'était pas, alors elle priait chaque jour, suppliant le seigneur de libérer le corps de Marie-Alice.

Son mari avait fini par la quitter, fatigué de voir sa femme perdre un peu plus la tête chaque jour à cause de cette enfant qui le faisait passer pour le père du démon, lui faisant peu à peu perdre le statut sociale qu'il avait si difficilement gagné depuis leur emménagement à New York, ne sachant pas si ils devaient la confier à un hôpital, demander à un prête de pratiquer un exorcisme ou simplement mettre la pauvre fille sur un bucher pour faire bruler ce qui ressemblait plus à une sorcière qu'à une enfant.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Marie-Alice avait été différente, comptant les secondes marquant l'arrivé de son père après sa journée de travail ou le moment ou la pluie allait tomber ou encore qui allait déménager, tomber malade ou mourir, cette petite était effrayante pour la plupart des gens ayant été témoin de son pouvoir, à un point que les amis proches du couple ne voulaient plus venir chez eux craignant que la malédiction qui semblait avoir gagné leur fille ne les atteigne, d'être proche du démon ou tout simplement surprit à faire quelque chose qu'ils auraient préféré garder secret.

La mère de Marie-Alice avait beaucoup souffert de tout cela, mais lorsque son mari l'abandonna, ce fut la goutte d'eau, elle tomba dans une profonde dépression, haïssant sa fille, ce monstre qui avait fait fuir son mari, ses amis et ses chances d'avoir une vie heureuse, elle ne voulait plus l'aider, elle voulait la faire disparaître de sa vue... de sa vie, comme s'il s'agissait d'une erreur, une erreur à effacer. Alors elle se tourna vers la seule personne à qui elle pensait pouvoir se confier, étant très croyante, elle se tourna vers le père Antonio, celui là même à qui elle allait régulièrement se confesser, sans pour autant lui avoir un jour avoué la vrai raison de son malaise.

A présent, elle était prête, elle pouvait assumer sa colère et sa honte, la honte d'avoir engendré pareil abomination, elle avait prit rendez-vous avec lui pour lui expliquer la situation, en parler avec un homme d'église semblait être la seule solution, cette enfant voyait vraiment l'avenir, c'était si effrayant, au moins si elle avait simplement était folle, la solution aurait été toute trouvé, mais non, cette chose était bien réelle, comme de voir un fantôme se matérialiser devant vos yeux.

Le père Antonio écouta attentivement sa paroissienne, ce fut bien la première fois qu'il se trouvait confronté à pareil dilemme et il ne savait en tout honnêteté pas quoi faire. Il prit la décision de visiter la petite quelques jours après, passant plus de deux heures avec elle, il avait été absolument stupéfié par ses capacités, elle lui prédit la seconde exacte ou ils entendraient sa mère éternuer de la pièce d'à côté, intrigué, il l'emmena dans la rue et lui demanda de continuer, alors elle lui avait dit à quel moment la voisine sortirait de chez elle, la seconde ou le petit garçon passerait en bicyclette, ainsi que l'instant ou le vieux monsieur qui rentrait chez lui avec un sac de provision le ferait tomber par terre.

Le père Antonio dû prendre quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits, il ne savait pas s'il devait partager l'avis de sa mère en voyant là l'œuvre du démon ou être émerveillé par les capacités de la petite fille, il quitta la maison de Mme Brandon après lui avoir promit de revenir rapidement avec une solution.

Après s'être entretenu avec ses supérieurs, l'information était vite remonté dans les plus hautes sphères de l'église et il avait été expressément demandé à ce que la petite soit amené en Italie, les cardinaux eux-même souhaitant pouvoir s'entretenir avec elle, au départ, il ne s agissait que de statuer sur le bien fondé ou non d'un exorcisme, mais au vue du talent indéniable de Marie-Alice, il avait été décidé qu'elle serait sans doute utile à l'église.

Le père Antonio retourna donc chez Mme Brandon en lui demandant s'il pouvait emmener Marie-Alice avec lui, bien sur, sa mère sauta sur l'occasion, pour elle, c'était là le seul moyen de retrouver sa vie, peut-être de rencontrer de nouveau un homme, de fonder une nouvelle famille, oubliant ce qu'elle préférait voir comme une erreur, un fardeau trop lourd à porter.

C'est donc, ce matin de juillet de l'année 1929 qu'à l'âge de neuf ans, la petite Marie Alice Brandon fut emmener vers sa nouvelle vie...


	2. Chapter 2

ESPOIR

Plus de huit ans qu'Alice était enfermé ici, des années entre ces murs, écoutant ces soit disant hommes de dieu lui raconter qu'elle était en mission pour Jésus lui même, qu'elle devait se concentrer sur les sujets qui lui étaient soumis et aider les décisionnaires à ne pas faire d'erreur, il s'agissait souvent de placements bancaires, mais aussi de décision en tout genre, stratégiques pour la plupart.

Elle était fatigué, d'être enfermé, d'être gardé comme un trésor qu'on a peur de se faire voler, malgré l'utilité qu'elle avait, la plupart des gens qui s'occupaient d'elle la traiter de sorcière, ils ne la respectaient pas, elle n'était qu'un phénomène de foire bien utile pour eux, certainement pas un être humain et à chaque fois qu'elle avait eu le malheur de s'en plaindre, elle avait été puni physiquement et on lui rappeler qu'elle aurait dû être exécuté pour la pratique de la sorcellerie, que sa mère elle même n'avait plus voulut d'elle, qu'un service lui avait été rendu en lui permettant de survivre ici. Alors, elle avait finit par se taire, ne répondant qu'aux questions qui lui étaient posées, aidant cet état à devenir plus riche, à obtenir plus de pouvoir, à s'implanter partout dans le monde, ces gens se faisant passer pour des envoyés de dieu et qui vivaient comme des rois, ces hypocrites qui avant son arrivé, avait gagné leur pouvoir et leur richesse en assassinant et pillant, comme n'importe quel pays de ce monde tout en pervertissant la religion qu'ils avaient juré de servir, ils ne faisaient que profiter des pauvres gens crédules ressentant un fort besoin d'assurance, qu'on leur promette que cette vie n'était pas la seule à laquelle ils auraient droit, que s'ils souffraient bien gentiment sans se plaindre, alors la mort leur offrirait le salut, à la vérité, peut importe ce qu'ils disaient, aucun d'eux n'a jamais été capable de prouver pareil fait...

Chaque jour, Marie-Alice avait droit de lire deux heures dans la bibliothèque sous étroite surveillance, d'ailleurs, même ses lectures étaient surveillés, sa nourriture, sa toilette, tout, elle était devenu si précieuse et en même temps si méprisé, ramenant ceux qui étaient responsable de sa capture à une culpabilité qu'ils ne voulaient pas ressentir, à laquelle ils ne voulaient pas faire face c'était de sa faute après tout, si elle était ce qu'elle était.

Après sa lecture, un précepteur la prenait en charge pendant trois heures, bien évidemment, elle n'avait droit qu'à une éducation religieuse, puis elle devait se concentrer sur les affaires du Vatican durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, mais aussi sur le monde, l'économie, les guerres, la croissance, ils voulaient tout savoir, si bien que Marie-Alice était sans cesse épuisé, ses migraines étaient de plus en plus insupportables, mais après examens médical approfondit, les médecins avaient confirmés qu'il ne s'agissait là que de fatigue psychologique conséquence de sa concentration journalière, si ce n'était que de la douleur physique, alors il n'y avait aucune raison valable de la ménager, ils la laissaient donc souffrir chaque jour, ne lui offrant pas même les médicaments pouvant la soulager de peur à ce que cela est une incidence sur ses visions.

Une seule personne traitait la jeune fille avec égard, il s'agissait d'un évêque qu'elle avait rencontrer dès son arrivé dans les lieux et qui lui avait permit de l'appeler par son prénom, Jérôme.

Personne, si ce n'est lui, ne prenait la peine de discuter avec elle d'autre chose que ses visions ou de lui souhaiter son anniversaire, mais lui y pensait chaque année, évidemment, il ne lui était pas possible de lui faire le moindre cadeau, mais le jour de ses dix huit ans, alors qu'il était venu lui rendre visite, il lui fit une promesse, celle de lui offrir sa liberté, il l'aiderait à s'échapper.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, après plus de huit ans d'emprisonnement, il parvint un jour à la faire sortir, il lui donna une liasse de billet, de faux papiers d'identités et la mit dans un taxi qui devait l'emmener jusqu'à un bateau en partance pour les États-Unis, son pays d'origine, elle avait peur, se sentait terriblement seule, mais elle était aussi heureuse de pouvoir s'enfuir, elle savait qu'elle devrait passer le reste de sa vie à se cacher, car s'ils la retrouvaient, elle n'aurait plus jamais aucune chance de pouvoir s'enfuir de nouveau, la surveillance serait bien plus importante autour d'elle, mais elle était enfin libre...

Marie-Alice arriva au port de Galverston au Texas quelques semaines plus tard, grâce aux indications de Jérôme, elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver un endroit où vivre, elle était également en age de trouver un travail, même si à cette époque la place d'une femme était en général dans une maison prenant soin de sa famille.

Elle se faisait à présent appeler Alice et décida de raconter que sa famille et elle avaient vécu à New York toute leur vie, mais que suite à un incendie, elle les avaient tous perdu.

Depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'Italie, Alice n'avait plus aucune migraine, elle était même parvenu à avoir des visions d'elle même, chose dont elle n'avait pas été capable durant ces années d'emprisonnement, cela l'aida à frapper à la bonne porte pour trouver un emploi, à éviter le danger autant que possible et à voir cet homme étrange aux yeux rouges qu'elle serait apparemment amené à aimer, et ce, malgré certaines visions effrayantes qu'elle avait eu de lui, qui de toute évidence, n'était pas humain, il était un tueur travaillant à la solde d'une certaine Maria, mais dans ses visions, Alice l'avait entendu à plusieurs reprises dire à un autre homme à quel point il voulait arrêter de vivre ainsi, cela la rassura un peu et l'aida à supporter la violence dont elle était témoin à travers ses visions.

Alice trouva un travail dans une propriété où elle devait aider les employés d'une famille aisé aux taches de la maison, elle était discrète et silencieuse, se contentant de faire son travail et de ne pas se faire remarquer, chaque jour, elle voyait celui qu'elle connaissait à présent sous le nom de Jasper, elle savait ce qu'il était, il lui avait fallut plusieurs semaines pour parvenir à accepter que les vampires étaient une réalité, bien sur, elle se garda bien de parler de cela à qui que ce soit, de toute façon, Alice était très solitaire, elle se méfiait de tout le monde.

La dernière vision qu'elle avait eu de Jasper lui montra leur rencontre, apparemment, le vampire qui venait de s'enfuir de l'armée à laquelle il appartenait après avoir refusé de tuer la compagne de son ami, devait apparaître pour la sauver, mais Alice était incapable de voir de quoi elle devait être sauvé, même si elle était curieuse et désireuse d'être enfin aimé par quelqu'un, elle avait aussi très peur, Jasper était un vampire et il se comportait comme tel, elle n'avait cependant pas aussi peur de lui que de l'armée du Vatican ou plutôt la garde secrète du Christ, puisqu'officiellement, cet état était censé être protégé par l'armée Italienne en dehors de ses frontières, ils devaient certainement être à sa recherche depuis son départ.


	3. Chapter 3

RENCONTRE

Cela faisait un peu plus de trois mois qu'Alice travaillait et vivait dans la propriété des Garyson, elle aidait pour toutes sortes de tâches, le ménage et la cuisine principalement, la première raison de son mutisme était son besoin de discrétion, mais également l'ignorance qu'elle avait développé sur le fonctionnement de ce monde et ce, malgré ses visions, elle en apprenait un peu plus chaque jour, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle avait manqué en écoutant les conversations et en lisant discrètement le journal que le maitre de maison laissait régulièrement trainer sur sa table de nuit.

Un jour, alors qu'elle terminait de préparer le repas avec Martha, la cuisinière officielle de la famille, elle entendit cette dernière discuter avec la nourrice d'une annonce qui était diffuser un peu partout dans les principales villes du pays offrant une forte somme à celui qui parviendrait à capturer et à livrer Marie-Alice Brandon, une femme décrite comme s'étant rendu coupable d'innombrables crimes.

Sans réfléchir, Alice abandonna sa tache pour aller en ville afin de prendre connaissance de l'affiche par elle même, elle fut horrifié de constater qu'il y avait un portrait d'elle, ainsi qu'une somme absolument indécente pour quiconque parviendrait à la capturer, elle remercia silencieusement Jérôme d'avoir changer son nom qui était à présent Alice Sullivan, mais la description était malheureusement un peu trop ressemblante, si ce n'est ses cheveux qui avait un peu poussé depuis qu'elle s'était échappé, mais le dessin était fidèle à sa description, si bien qu'elle fut sur que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un ne la reconnaisse.

Elle se décida donc à rentrer rapidement pour prendre ses affaires et partir sur la route, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de se réinstaller quelque part avant un moment, la somme offerte était tellement importante qu'elle aurait certainement tous les chasseurs de primes à ses trousses en plus de la garde secrète elle même.

- Comment vais-je survivre? Murmura t-elle en rassemblant ses quelques affaires dans un sac

C'est à ce moment là qu'Alice fut de nouveau prise dans une vision, la même que celle montrant Jasper venant à son secours, mais encore une fois, elle fut incapable de voir la scène dans son ensemble, même si elle se doutait bien que le danger viendrait certainement de l'un de ses poursuivants.

Elle tenta de sortir discrètement de la propriété des Garyson, mais fut surprise par Pathy, la nourrisse qui la vit traverser les jardins en courant...

- Alice? Hurla celle-ci

Alice se retourna vers elle puis se mit à courir aussi vite qui lui fut possible, Pathy ne comprenait pas son comportement, pourquoi se sauvait-elle de la sorte? Avait-elle volé quelque chose avant de s'enfuir?

Courant à travers les champs au sud de la propriété, Alice tenta d'éviter autant que possible toutes les habitations, après presque une heure de course et deux heures de marche, elle s'arrêta dans un petit bosquet et se cacha pour se reposer un peu, elle n'avait même pas pensé à prendre de la nourriture avant de partir, tout ce qu'elle avait sur elle était ses quelques vêtements et le peu d'argent qu'elle avait gagné en travaillant pour les Garyson.

En se forçant à se concentrer sur l'avenir proche, elle fut sur qu'elle pouvait se permettre de dormir quelques heures à l'ombre d'un arbre sans être dérangé, elle s'était vu se réveiller et repartir sans problème, alors elle s'allongea en posant la tête sur son sac et s'endormit rapidement.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il faisait pratiquement nuit, elle avait faim et froid, en fouillant dans son sac, elle en sortit un chandail qu'elle enfila sous son manteau et reprit la route. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était, ni même où elle allait et elle ne savait pas où trouver de la nourriture, aller en ville était dangereux pour elle, n'importe qui pourrait avoir vu l'affiche et la reconnaître.

Elle marcha jusqu'au lendemain matin et passa devant une petite maison avec un jardin, remarquant les pieds de tomates, elle pénétra discrètement dans celui-ci et en vola deux avant de se mettre à courir de peur de se faire prendre, lorsqu'elle arriva au bord d'une petite rivière, elle s'accorda une pause, heureuse de pouvoir manger un peu et boire de l'eau, elle s'installa sur un gros rocher et se reposa un moment, elle avait mal aux pieds, aux jambes, elle était fatigué et les deux tomates étaient loin de l'avoir rassasié, elle était triste et souhaita pendant un moment pouvoir s'endormir sans jamais avoir à se réveiller, combien de temps devrait-elle vivre ainsi? Combien de temps avant que Jasper la sauve? A vrai dire, elle n'était même plus sur qu'il allait la sauver, depuis un moment, elle n'avait plus de vision de vie heureuse avec lui, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était cette scène ou il l'emmenait loin après avoir tué ses agresseurs, peut-être déciderait-il de la tuer? Si c'était le cas, alors, elle n'avait plus d'espoir, car elle avait fondé tout les siens sur ce beau vampire au cheveux d'or, il devait être son sauveur, si ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne voudrait même pas tenter de sauver sa vie, à quoi bon survivre pour passer son existence à fuir?

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine maintenant qu'Alice était partit, elle était parvenu à survivre en volant les jardins ou le maïs dans les champs, elle se lavait dans les plans d'eau qu'elle rencontrait sur sa route et s'aidait de ses visions pour ne pas faire de mauvaises rencontres.

Elle avait trouvé un endroit pour passer la nuit et s'installa du mieux qu'elle put pour dormir après avoir vérifié son avenir.

Alice ne rêvait presque jamais, du moins, elle ne s'en souvenait pas, mais cette nuit là, elle se vit en rêve se réveillant après s'être reposé pour se faire capturé à la seconde où elle s'était mise debout pour repartir, deux hommes, probablement chasseurs de primes l'avaient retrouvés, elle tentait de se débattre, mais elle était si faible, si petite face à ces deux hommes, ils ne faisaient que rire, heureux d'aller la livrer pour récupérer la récompense.

Alice se réveilla brusquement se demandant si elle avait eu une vision dans son sommeil, ce serait bien la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait, elle prit soudainement conscience que les hommes qui devaient la capturer dans son rêve ressemblaient étrangement à ceux dont Jasper devait la sauver, était-ce aujourd'hui qu'elle allait le rencontrer?

Se pressant de se lever, elle se dirigea vers la rivière pour boire un peu, espérant que ce jour qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps était enfin arrivé.

Elle laissa donc son rêve se réaliser et ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'une paire de bras l'attira en arrière découvrant deux hommes riant aux éclats, heureux d'être parvenu à la trouver, chantant leurs louanges, leurs talents de traqueurs. Alice ferma les yeux tendit que l'un des hommes la porta sur son épaule sans ménagement et ils se mirent à marcher vers la ville.

Après plus d'une heure de route inconfortable, elle commença à perdre espoir, Jasper allait-il venir la sauver? Elle se concentra pour voir son avenir et c'est à ce moment là que quelque chose percuta violemment l'homme qui la portait, elle retomba lourdement sur le sol en se tordant la cheville et leva les yeux pour voir ce qui se passer, là, à quelques mètres devant elle, la vision qu'elle avait depuis plusieurs semaines se jouait sous ses yeux, elle reconnu de suite le dos de Jasper collé à l'un des deux hommes qui l'avait enlevé, alors que l'autre était toujours par terre à moitié assommé.

Jasper termina de drainer le corps de son agresseur, puis se tourna vers elle, il pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué par sa proie, contrairement aux deux hommes, il voulait profiter de celle-ci, la boire lentement, alors il se précipita sur l'homme au sol pour le drainer rapidement, lorsqu'il eut finit, il releva la tête vers son mets de choix, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres en prévision.

Il se demandait pourquoi il ne ressentait pas de peur venant de la jeune fille, espoir, appréhension, reconnaissance et un peu d'amour inexplicable, mais pas de peur.

Alice sourit, si elle devait mourir, aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, elle était heureuse que ce soit de la bouche d'un si bel homme, elle était prête, de toute façon, s'il ne voulait pas d'elle, alors elle voudrait juste mourir plutôt que d'être condamné à fuir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ou pire, retourner en Italie pour redevenir leur prisonnière. Elle avait mal à la cheville et était fatigué, alors dans l'espoir de ne pas faire durer un suspens insupportable, elle décida de tenter une approche avec le monstre aux yeux rouges.

- J'ai cru que je devrais attendre plus longtemps, murmura t-elle en lui adressant un faible sourire

Jasper fronça les sourcils, qui était cette jeune femme? Pourquoi ces hommes l'avaient-ils enlevés? Elle était belle cette petite brune, malgré son état de fatigué évident, son visage était angélique, ses cheveux noirs lui arrivait au dessus des épaules, ce genre de coiffure était peu commune pour une femme, en générale, elle avaient toutes les cheveux longs, ses yeux bleues lui rappeler les siens lorsqu'il était encore humain.

- Il n'y a que deux choix, reprit-elle las d'attendre une réaction de sa part, je suis fatigué et blessé, si tu dois me tuer vampire, fait le maintenant

Il écarquilla les yeux à ses paroles, bien sur, elle l'avait vu tuer ces deux hommes, mais comment pouvait-elle deviner qu'il les avaient drainer? Qu'il était un vampire?

- Jasper, s'il te plait, pria t-elle les larmes aux yeux

Il haleta, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas été appelé par son prénom, depuis qu'il s'était séparé de Peter et Charlotte pour partir de son côté après s'être enfuit du camp de Maria, comment cette humaine pouvait-elle connaître son nom?

- Qui es-tu? Demanda t-il méfiant

Alice grimaça, qui était-elle? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment, son nom pouvait-il définir qui elle était? Juste une prisonnière en cavale...

- Alice, murmura t-elle en soupirant

Jasper s'avança jusqu'à elle ne sachant pas comment réagir, il lisait à présent la résignation dans ses émotions et comme pour illustrer son ressentit, elle ferma les yeux, prête à mourir.

- Comment connais-tu mon nom Alice, comment sais-tu qui je suis?

Heureuse d'avoir sus attirer son attention, elle rouvrit les yeux et fut surprise par sa proximité

- Je te connais Jasper, avoua t-elle timidement, je...

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, prise dans une nouvelle vision, les deux hommes n'étaient pas seuls, trois autres allaient arriver sous peu avec des armes, elle savait ce qu'était Jasper, elle savait qu'il était fort et rapide, mais elle ne savait pas s'il pouvait être blessé par une arme.

Il la scrutait en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle tremblait légèrement pendant que ses yeux semblaient ailleurs, perdu dans un néant que personne ne semblait pouvoir atteindre à part elle, son odeur était divine et il avait décidé de ne pas la tuer de suite, pas d'un seul coup, ce serait du gaspillage, non, cette humaine serait un dessert, elle serait une friandise qu'il tenterait de garder en vie le plus longtemps possible afin d'en profiter, elle deviendrait son animal de compagnie, son donneur personnel...

- D'autres arrivent, grommela t-elle alors que ses yeux reprirent vie, il faut partir, ils ont des armes

Jasper se mit à rire, ils avaient des armes et alors?

- Je croyais que tu savais qui j'étais? Ricana t-il en soulevant son menton d'un doigt, ne sais-tu pas que je suis immortel?

- Je sais beaucoup de choses, se défendit-elle, mais pas tout

- Tu vas venir avec moi, annonça t-il en l'aidant à se relever, tu deviendras mon animal de compagnie

Alice soupira, elle n'avait pas vu cela arrivé, lorsqu'elle se mit debout, elle gémit à la douleur qu'elle ressentait, sa cheville était déjà bien enflé et lui faisait terriblement mal. Sans un mot, Jasper la prit dans ses bras et se mit à courir à pleine vitesse, elle se blottit contre lui, légèrement nauséeuse et ferma les yeux.

Jasper courut longtemps, il s'était rendu compte du malaise de l'humaine, alors pour rendre le voyage plus agréable pour elle, il lui envoya une vague de léthargie pour l'endormir.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin arrivé devant la maison qu'il avait acheté avec Peter et Charlotte, il fut étonné de la trouver vide, leurs parfums n'était pas frais, c'est comme s'ils n'avaient pas été là depuis des mois. Il prit la clé caché sous une des lattes du planché du perron et ouvrit la porte avec Alice dormant toujours dans ses bras. Il s'inquiétait pour ses amis, ils étaient censés vivre tous les deux dans cette maison, mais lorsqu'il trouva une petite note sur la table à son intention, il fut rassuré de découvrir que ses amis avaient décidé de voyager pendant quelques temps, de voir le monde, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, après tout, tout comme lui, ils avaient été enfermé dans le camp de Maria durant plusieurs décennies pour Peter et presque trois ans pour Charlotte, ils avaient droit de goutter leur liberté et découvrir ce qu'ils avaient manqué.

En prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller, Jasper déposa le corps d'Alice sur le lit à l'étage et lui renvoya une autre dose de léthargie afin de rendre les lieux plus confortable pour elle lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Il devait s'assurer que l'électricité et l'eau courante fonctionnait, ce dont il ne doutait pas dans la mesure ou Charlotte avait développé un goût pour le confort, mais il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps exactement ils étaient partit.

Il devait également acheter le nécessaire pour que l'humaine soit à l'aise, de nouveaux vêtements, du linge de maison et bien sur, de la nourriture humaine, cependant, il craignait qu'elle ne se réveille durant son absence et qu'elle s'enfuit et ça, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, alors il décida de remonter la voir pour la réveiller et lui parler de ses intentions, si elle émettait le désir de fuir, il l'attacherait si nécessaire.

Il sourit en voyant la bouche d'Alice entre ouverte, cela réveilla un désir en lui, un désir qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir pour une humaine, cependant, il l'avait amené ici pour être son animal de compagnie, certainement pas sa compagne, pas une humaine, si elle en émettait l'envi un jour ou si le besoin se faisait trop pressant, il s'accorderait peut-être le droit de s'amuser, après tout, c'est aussi à ça que devait servir son pouvoir, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle obtienne d'avantage, il s'assurerait qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était sa place.

Mais d'abord, il devait la réveillé, alors il passa son doigt sur sa joue, il savait que la température de son corps devrait suffire à l'éveiller, et c'est ce qu'elle fit, elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises dans la confusion, puis la réalité revint frapper dur dans son esprit, elle se souvint qu'aujourd'hui était le jour ou Jasper était apparut dans sa vie... non pas pour l'aimer, comme elle l'avait espéré, mais pour faire d'elle un animal de compagnie, elle se souvint de ses paroles se demandant si cela serait pire que d'être enfermé dans une pièce grise pratiquement toute la journée, n'ayant le droit de respirer l'air frais que quelques heures par semaine sous les yeux de la garde.

- Tu as bien dormit mon animal de compagnie? Demanda t-il en s'installant près d'elle

- Je me sens encore un peu nauséeuse, mais je pense que oui, merci, répondit-elle en se redressant un peu

Jasper était surprit de la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait communiquer avec elle, elle n'avait pas peur, pas du tout, et ce, malgré ce qu'elle avait vu. Il ressentit la curiosité émaner d'elle et leva un sourcil en attendant sa question, mais elle se tut, se contentant de balader son regard autour d'elle.

- Que veux-tu me demander, animal de compagnie?

- Ho! J'ai oublié que tu pouvais ressentir ma curiosité, ricana t-elle

- J'aimerai beaucoup savoir comment tu sais tout ça? Grommela t-il en fronçant les sourcils, en général les humains qui en savent trop ne vivent pas assez longtemps pour en parler...

- De la même façon que tu peux ressentir les émotions, comment sais-tu faire cela? Et bien, moi je vois l'avenir

- Et qu'as-tu vu au juste? Demanda t-il surprit qu'une humaine puisse posséder un tel pouvoir

- Je t'ai vu alors que tu étais avec Maria, j'ai vu lorsque tu es partis, j'ai vu lorsque tu as tué, j'ai vu quelques unes de tes conversations avec Peter et j'ai vu que tu viendrais pour tuer mes agresseurs...

- Peux-tu voir tout ce que tu veux?

- Pas toujours, répondit-elle, bizarrement, lorsqu'il s'agit de moi, de ma vie, c'est beaucoup plus difficile, mais je peux voir facilement la vie des autres

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur de moi? S'étonna t-il en passant un doigt sur son cou

- J'ai eu le temps pour m'habituer à ce que tu es, au début, j'ai été horrifié, mais j'imagine que j'ai fini par m'y faire, le pire que tu puisse me faire est de me tuer

Jasper secouait la tête, amusé par le comportement de l'humaine, il n'avait jamais eu d'animal de compagnie jusqu'ici, en règle général, ses repas avaient toujours été tué rapidement, mais il se disait que ça pourrait être amusant de garder cette humaine quelque temps, par ailleurs, elle pourrait sans doute lui être utile.

- Je vais devoir partir quelques heures pour aller chercher ce dont tu vas avoir besoin, la maison à été inoccupé pendant quelques temps, je vais aller t'acheter quelques vêtements, de la nourriture, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu aurais besoin?

- Quelque chose pour bander ma cheville si c'est possible, murmura t-elle timidement, j'aimerai aussi pouvoir me laver

Il disparut rapidement pour voir si Charlotte avait laissé le nécessaire dans la salle de bain pour permettre à l'humaine de prendre un bain et fut satisfait de trouver tout ce dont elle aurait besoin, savon, shampoing et serviette, il revint dans la chambre et fouilla dans la vieille armoire pour y chercher des vêtements, mais il ne trouva que ceux qu'il avait laissé en partant, il prit donc une de ses vielles chemises pour qu'elle puisse porter quelque chose de propre en sortant de sa douche.

- Peut-être devrais-je acheter une de ces caisses pour réfrigérer les aliments, comment ça s'appelle? Demanda t-il en revenant vers elle

- Je ne sais pas, soupira t-elle un peu honteuse de son ignorance

- Tu es humaine et tu ne sais pas? Se moqua t-il

- Je ne sais pas grand chose de ce monde, avoua t-elle dans un murmure

Elle se leva du lit pour aller à la salle de bain, ne voulant pas parler d'avantage de ce qui lui rappeler sa vie passé, mais elle trébucha incapable de supporter la douleur de sa cheville droite. Jasper la rattrapa et la prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain.

Elle aurait pu se sentir mal à l'aise avec lui dans la salle de bain, surtout lorsqu'il commença à la déshabiller, mais elle avait été habitué à ça toute sa vie lorsqu'elle était captive en Italie, il y avait toujours un garde avec elle dans la salle de bain, alors elle avait depuis longtemps éliminé les sentiments de gêne, sachant que se sentir gêné ne suffirait pas à ce qu'on lui offre un peu d'intimité, on lui avait juste appris à être docile et à se taire, alors, elle le faisait.

Jasper fut plus que surpris qu'elle ne réagisse pas lorsqu'il commença à défaire sa robe, même ses émotions ne témoignaient d'aucune gêne, aucune peur, il semblait même qu'elle ne ressentait aucune émotion, il fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe pour découvrir son dos et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit de longues cicatrices marquant sa peau en profondeur.

- Qui t'as fait ça? Siffla t-il

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules, cela l'énerva, mais elle était nouvelle dans le rôle qu'elle devait jouer auprès de lui, il avait besoin de lui expliquer, il décida donc de ne pas insister.

- Veux prendre un bain ou veux-tu attendre que j'ai fais quelques achats pour pouvoir en profiter?

- Je peux attendre, merci

Elle n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on prenne soin d'elle de la sorte, il lui semblait étrange que ce soit un vampire qu'elle savait capable de tuer facilement qui lui apporte pour la première fois ce genre d'attention, elle avait été témoin de plusieurs tuerie dont il s'était rendu coupable et elle savait de quoi il était capable, dans aucune des visions qu'elle avait eu de lui elle n'avait vu ce genre de comportement de sa part, il avait toujours était très dur avec les autres vampires, Peter et Charlotte étant les seuls à faire exception et sans pitié avec les humains.

Jasper fit couler l'eau de la douche alors qu'elle terminait de se débarrasser de sa robe et l'aida à y monter en détournant les yeux pour lui offrir un peu d'intimité.

- As-tu besoin de mon aide?

- Je peux me débrouiller, merci

Il hocha la tête, toujours troublé par son comportement, elle avait beau l'avoir vu dans ses visions, elle semblait si docile, comme si elle avait été éduqué de la sorte, mais il trouvait cela étrange, une femme ne craignant pas d'être nu devant un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas était en général, soit une prostitué, soit une esclave. En secouant la tête, il décida de réfléchir à ce dont elle aurait besoin, il devait équiper la cuisine, racheter un nouveau lit, de la vaisselle, peut-être serait-il plus intelligent de l'emmener avec elle pour faire certains achats, cependant, il irait chercher les fournitures pour la cuisine lui même.

Il s'installa sur le divan pour attendre l'humaine, se demandant ce qu'avait bien pu être sa vie, qui était ces hommes qui l'avaient poursuivit?

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit découvrant la jeune femme habillé de la chemise qu'il lui avait donné, elle était de petite taille et sur elle la chemise ressemblait d'avantage à une robe qu'as une chemise, il sentit son pantalon devenir plus serré à sa vue, elle était vraiment jolie.

- Est-ce que tu te sens mieux? Demanda t-il en se levant pour l'aider à s'installer près de lui

- Oui

Pendant qu'elle prenait son bain, elle avait eu une vision de ce qu'il allait lui dire, elle savait également ce qu'il lui ferait à l'issue de la conversation.

- Je dois t'expliquer certaines choses, commença t-il en la scrutant

- Je sais

- As-tu eu une de tes visions?

- Oui

- Et qu'as-tu vu?

- Tu me disais que j'étais ton animal de compagnie, qu'à partir de maintenant, je devais t'appeler maitre, que je devais t'obéir, que tu prendrais soin de moi et qu'en échange tu te nourrira régulièrement de mon sang et que je n'avais pas intérêt à essayer de m'échapper

- Et bien! S'exclama t-il, c'est vraiment très impressionnant

Alice haussa les épaules, pas très sur de ce qu'elle devait penser, elle avait été captive pendant plus de huit ans et celui qu'elle pensait être son sauveur était décidé d'en faire également sa prisonnière, ne serait-ce pas plus simple de mourir? Elle savait que si elle tentait de se sauver, Jasper la rattraperait de toute façon et si ce n'était pas lui, ce serait ceux qui était prêt à payer une fortune pour la récupérer ou du moins, pour récupérer son don, voilà toute l'utilité qu'elle avait eu durant sa vie et à présent, il s'agissait de son sang...

- Quel âge as-tu Alice?

- Dix huit ans

- Dix huit ans, qui?

Elle fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle et puis, ça lui revint

- J'ai dix huit ans, maitre, murmura t-elle

- Qui étaient les homme qui t'ont agressé?

Alice se demanda s'il était judicieux de lui dire, si Jasper le découvrait, serait-il capable de la livrer pour récupérer la récompense? Il s'agissait d'une somme tellement importante... tentant de contrôler au mieux ses émotions, elle décida de mentir

- Je ne sais pas, maitre

Jasper décela de suite le mensonge, mais il décida de ne pas insister pour le moment, il continua comme si de rien était.

- Je vais devoir te laisser seule un moment, lui expliqua t-il, je dois aller chercher certaines fournitures pour rendre la maison plus viable pour toi, dois-je t'attacher ou puis-je te faire confiance?

Alice réfléchit une seconde, elle voulait essayer avant de rejeter complétement l'idée de vivre avec lui, après tout, jusqu'ici, il avait prit soin d'elle mieux que personne

- Je ne vais pas m'enfuir, promit-elle sincèrement

Il sourit en constatent son honnêteté, il ne comprenait pas qu'elle ne veuille pas tenter de s'enfuir, après tout ce serait une réaction logique, mais il en était heureux, peut-être savait-elle qu'il n'aurait aucune difficulté à la retrouver, surtout avec la cheville foulé. Il la souleva pour la mettre sur ses genoux et examiner sa blessure de plus prêt, c'était un peu enflé, mais il savait qu'elle n'avait rien de très grave, son parfum était enivrant et le fait d'être si prêt de son cou le tenta à un point qu'il ne pu résister, elle avait dû également le voir dans sa vision, car elle pencha légèrement la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

- Tu as vu ça aussi? Roucoula t-il en se penchant sur elle

- Oui

Il sourit en effleurant son cou et ne pu s'empêcher de déposer un doux baiser sur sa peau avant de planter doucement ses dents dans son cou. Elle avait un goût étonnant, juste assez sucré, elle gémit en réponse à la douleur, mais celle-ci disparut presque aussitôt et elle se détendit dans ses bras, il décida de ne boire que quelque gorgées, conscient qu'elle avait besoin de se nourrir, elle était si maigre.

Il se détacha à contre cœur après avoir léché la plaie pour la sceller et au lieu de se redresser, elle se blottit dans ses bras, encore une fois, il fut surprit pas son comportement, tout comme elle fut surprise de ne pas ressentir la même douleur que ses autres victimes qu'elle avait vu hurler lorsqu'il s'en nourrissait, les yeux toujours clos, elle inspira profondément avant de parler.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi cela ne fait pas aussi mal qu'avec les autres... maitre?

- Par ce que je prends soin de ne pas pousser de venin dans ton système, te torturer n'est pas le but, répondit-il doucement

Elle rouvrit les yeux, comment un vampire pouvait-il à ce point prendre soin d'elle alors que des humains, des hommes de dieu de surcroit s'étaient totalement fichu de la souffrance que pouvait provoquer ses migraines, tant que cela ne jouer pas sur ses visions.

- Merci, soupira t-elle

- De quoi dont, mon animal de compagnie?

- De ne pas me faire de mal, ou du moins d'essayer de ne pas m'en faire

Il siffla se demandant qui avait pu lui en faire, il avait beau être un monstre, il n'avait pas pour habitude de torturer les humains, il s'en nourrissait, parfois même les avaient transformé, mais jamais au grand jamais, il ne s'était amusé à leur faire du mal plus que nécessaire, les tuer était bien suffisant.

- Qui t-as fais du mal? Grogna t-il

- Personne, répondit-elle la voix tremblante

Encore une fois, elle mentait, il serra les poings essayant d'être patient avec elle, même si il n'aimait pas ses mensonges, il voulait lui donner un peu de temps, assez pour qu'elle comprenne.

- Bien, je vais aller en ville, je vais te faire confiance et te laisser libre dans la maison, mais sache au cas ou tu changerais d'avis, que je pourrais te trouver très facilement et je n'aimerais pas devoir te punir

- Je comprends

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte

- Il y a un bibliothèque à l'étage si tu veux lire, annonça t-il avant de disparaître dehors


	4. Chapter 4

NOUVELLE VIE?

Alice regardait Jasper sortir de la maison après lui avoir adressé un regard d'avertissement, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à ça lorsqu'il referma la porte. Elle resta sur le divan un long moment, à la place où il l'avait laissé, se demandant dans quoi elle s'était embarqué, si elle n'aurait pas dû essayer d'éviter cette rencontre, mais de toute façon, l'aurait-elle pu? Rien n'est moins sur.

Elle repensait à Jérôme, l'homme de foi lui manquait, il avait été le seul à la traiter comme un être humain jusqu'ici et elle n'aurait sans doute jamais l'occasion de le remercier comme il se doit, elle fut surprise de prendre conscience que depuis lui, Jasper semblait vouloir prendre le relai, ce monstre qui la voulait afin de s'en nourrir librement dès que l'envi lui prenait paraissait plus prévenant que n'importe quel humain, mais pour combien de temps? Serait-il capable de résister longtemps à son envi de vider son corps de toute trace d'hémoglobine? Ne finirait-il pas par se lasser d'elle?

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Alice eut également une pensée pour sa mère, elle se souvenait vaguement de son visage, elle n'était d'ailleurs pas sur d'être capable de la reconnaître si elle l'avait sous les yeux, malgré la souffrance de ces dernière années, Alice ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir, elle aurait pu, parfois elle se disait même qu'elle aurait dû, mais ne valait-il pas mieux que cette femme ayant renié son enfant en la considérant contre nature ne se force pas à demeurer avec elle? Alice savait qu'elle n'aurait sans doute jamais supporté de voir sa peine jour après jour, sa dépression comme lorsque son père l'avait quitté, encore une fois, elle n'avait que de vagues souvenirs de cela, mais les hurlements et les pleurs de sa mère raisonnés encore dans son esprit parfois.

Elle se souvenait l'avoir entendu maudire à plusieurs reprises, demandant à dieu pourquoi il l'avait affublé d'un démon pour jouer le rôle de sa petite fille, alors non, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, même si ses visions n'étaient pas intentionnel, elle avait fait beaucoup de mal à sa mère et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable pour ça. Ses avec les quelques souvenirs de la maison de son enfance que la jeune femme s'endormit de nouveau.

Jasper était allé voir son ami Garett qui habitait à proximité de chez lui, un vampire qui avait fait parti du camp adverse pendant l'une des guerres qu'il avait conduit pour Maria, Garett avait été le seul survivant et Jasper avait été surprit de tomber sur lui lors d'une de ses chasses, l'instinct et la logique aurait voulu qu'ils se battent, mais ils avaient juste ri, heureux d'avoir survécu au carnage et depuis, ils étaient devenu amis. Garett connaissait bien la région où il s'était installé avec sa compagne et il savait où trouver le nécessaire dont il avait besoin pour prendre soin de sa maison, quel humain aller voir, par ailleurs, il suivait de près l'évolution de leur monde.

En sortant de chez son ami après lui avoir demandé de trouver certains articles pour lui, Jasper réajusta son chapeau, le baissant autant que possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention des humains sur ses yeux, puis il se dirigea vers une épicerie afin de prendre le nécessaire pour son animal de compagnie, elle paraissait mal en point, fatigué et même affamé. Lorsqu'il eut réglé la nourriture en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard de la vendeuse, il se pressa de sortir de la boutique pour rentrer retrouver Alice, cependant son attention fut attiré par une affichette collé à un poteau devant la boutique en question, il reconnut de suite les traits du visage de l'humaine qu'il avait décidé de garder avec lui. Surprit de trouver un avis de recherche sur lequel était dessiné le portrait de son animal de compagnie proposant une forte somme offerte pour sa capture, il arracha l'affichette de son support et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lisant la note disant que la jeune femme était une dangereuse criminelle, était-ce possible? Cette petite chose fragile était-elle capable de commettre les pires crimes? Se demanda t-il l'espace d'un instant. Non, il était sur que non, il connaissait trop bien les gens capables de faire le mal, humains ou vampires, il savait les reconnaitre.

Il détourna le regard de la feuille en fronçant les sourcils et la plia pour la mettre dans sa poche en se demandant qui pouvait à ce point vouloir la récupérer, c'était sans nulle doute la raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas tenter de s'enfuir.

Il se pressai donc de rentrer rapidement avec ses achats, la compagne de Garett avait eu la gentillesse de lui donner quelques robes, il ne se voyait pas aller en acheter pour elle, cela ferait parti des emplettes qu'ils devraient faire ensemble.

Lorsqu'il fut devant la maison, il s'arrêta un instant se demandant si elle n'avait réellement pas tenté de fuir, mais en humant l'air, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. Il ouvrit la porte donnant directement sur le salon et fut surprit de la trouver là où il l'avait laissé, elle s'était endormit, la tête légèrement penché en arrière, les bras pressés fermement contre sa poitrine, elle avait froid.

Sans faire de bruit, il fouilla rapidement dans une armoire à l'étage pour prendre une couverture, les lits ne servant jusqu'ici qu'à Peter et Charlotte, les couvertures étaient toujours restés dans l'armoire. Il redescendit au salon et la couvrit délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller, puis il retourna dehors pour aller prendre du bois afin de faire un feu dans la cheminé.

Alice se réveilla soudainement lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de bois cassé, elle releva la tête pour découvrir Jasper à genoux devant la cheminé y déposant des buches dans le feu qui avait commencé à prendre, il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

- Merci, murmura t-elle

Il fronça les sourcils, cette fille passait son temps à le remercier, n'avait-elle pas comprit qu'elle était un animal de compagnie? Ou n'avait-elle jamais été traité avec un minimum d'égards?

- Pas besoin de me remercier, rétorqua t-il, si tu tombe malade, tu ne servira plus à rien

Alice soupira en fermant les yeux, se rappelant que c'était exactement ce que le père Robin lui avait dit lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de ses migraines, avant qu'il ne découvre que sa santé physique n'était pas en danger.

- Si tu tombe réellement malade, cela pourrait avoir une incidence sur tes visions et tu ne servirais plus à rien, lui avait-il dit sèchement

Aujourd'hui, rien n'avait réellement changé, Jasper ne prenait pas soin d'elle, il prenait soin de son sang. Cette pensée l'attrista profondément, elle avait fondé tant d'espoir dans sa rencontre avec lui et elle se demanda une nouvelle fois si la mort ne serait pas plus douce...

- A quoi penses-tu, mon animal de compagnie? Demanda Jasper en s'avançant vers elle

- Pourquoi ne pas te contenter de me tuer? Soupira t-elle en luttant contre les larmes

Jasper siffla, il n'aimait pas avoir à se répéter

- Je te l'est déjà dis, je te veux comme animal de compagnie, ton sang est délicieux et ce serait un sacrilège de se goinfrer en te buvant d'une traite

- Et ce que je souhaite moi n'a pas d'importance?

- Désolé, mais non

Alice hocha la tête et ferma les yeux se demandant pourquoi elle ne s'était pas simplement contenté de mettre fin à sa vie lorsqu'elle en avait eu l'occasion en Italie, bien sur elle connaissait la réponse, elle rêvait de rencontrer le vampire face à elle, espérant enfin savoir ce qu'était être aimé par quelqu'un, être importante juste un peu, pour elle même et pas pour ce qu'elle pouvait offrir. Qui voudrais être traité de la sorte le reste de son existence? Elle n'avait jamais rien était qu'une utilité, un outil et aujourd'hui un encas, elle était triste de se rendre compte qu'elle ne serait jamais rien d'autre qu'un bien qu'on s'appropriait.

- Je t'es acheté de la nourriture, l'informa t-elle en désignant le sac du menton, j'ai un ami qui va me fournir un réfrigérateur, il semble que cela garde la nourriture humaine au frais durant une semaine, j'ai également pu trouver quelques robes pour toi, mais elles seront peut-être un peu trop grandes, nous irons t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements et tout ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin demain

Alice écouta, mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre, à quoi bon? Elle n'avait de toute façon pas le choix et surtout elle n'avait pas la force de se battre, il avait tué le peu d'espoir qu'elle avait encore en elle et l'espoir était la seule chose lui permettant réellement de continuer à vivre, sans cela, elle se sentait vide, à présent, elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il mette un terme à cette plaisanterie rapidement.

- Lorsque j'étais en ville, j'ai trouvé ça, annonça t-il soudainement en lui tendant l'affichette qu'il avait arraché du poteau, peux-tu m'expliquer?

Elle écarquilla les yeux en attrapant la feuille entre ses doigts, elle avait été stupide d'espérer qu'il n'apprendrait pas qu'elle était recherché. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, le dessin était tellement ressemblant.

- Je... ce doit être une erreur, murmura t-elle la voix tremblante

- Écoute animal de compagnie, je ne te l'est pas dis tout à l'heure, mais je perçois chacun de tes mensonges, je ne saurais que trop te conseiller de commencer à dire la vérité, ma patience à des limites

- Bien, que veux-tu savoir? Demanda t-elle fatigué de lutter pour rien

- Qui sont les hommes qui t'ont agressés tout à l'heure?

- Certainement des chasseurs de prime

- Qui te recherche?

Elle leva les yeux sur lui, qu'allait-il faire? La livrer à eux? Comment refuser une telle somme? Il avait beau ne pas avoir besoin d'acheter sa nourriture, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'argent.

- Je t'es posé une question animal de compagnie, cesse de me tester! Grogna t-il

Alice sursauta, elle ne voulait pas parler d'eux, de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait

- La garde secrète du Vatican, murmura t-elle en fermant les yeux

- Quoi? S'égosilla Jasper en se levant brusquement pour faire les cents pas devant elle, je veux tout savoir, tout!

Alice serra nerveusement les mains sur ses genoux, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jasper était tout à coup si énervé.

- Lorsque j'étais enfant, commença t-elle en essayant de paraître la plus détaché possible, ma mère était désespéré à cause de mes visions, elle pensait qu'elle avait mit au monde un démon, un peu après que mon père nous ait abandonné à cause de moi, elle est allé voir le père Antonio, je ne me souviens pas très bien de tout, ce dont je me rappel en revanche, c'est qu'un jour, il est venu me chercher pour m'emmener en Italie...

Incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, Alice plaqua ses mains sur son visage honteuse de ne pas être parvenu à cacher sa peine, de se montrer faible devant son nouveau ravisseur. Jasper s'immobilisa en l'entendant sangloter, les yeux aimanté à son petit corps tremblant.

- Je dois tout savoir, soupira t-il d'une voix plus douce, dis-moi tout mon animal de compagnie

Elle prit quelques profondes bouffés d'air et se calma rapidement, elle avait apprit à ravaler sa peine pour ne pas être puni, c'était une technique qui marchait étonnement bien.

- Ils m'ont retenu là bas pendant plus de huit ans, utilisant mon don, principalement pour s'enrichir et les aider à prendre les décisions leurs permettant de gagner un certain pouvoir, Jérôme m'a aidé à m'échapper en me donnant un peu d'argent pour que je puisse prendre le bateau afin de revenir ici, j'ai trouvé un travail et j'avais commencé ma nouvelle vie, mais il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, je suis tombé sur une de ces affiches, alors je me suis enfuis...

A présent, Jasper était planté devant elle, une expression indescriptible sur le visage, il se baissa et lui prit les mains

- Comment as-tu survécu après t'être enfuis? S'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils

- J'ai volé dans les jardins et laissé mes visions me guider, grommela t-elle en haussant les épaules, tu connais le reste de l'histoire, je ne suis malheureusement pas infaillible

Jasper fit ensuite quelque chose qui surprit Alice au delà du possible, il l'a prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement pendant un moment, puis il se détacha lentement, déposa un baiser sur son front et pencha la tête en arrière pour capter son regard

- Je ne vais pas te livrer à eux Alice, tenta t-il de la rassurer, je sais que ce n'est sans doute pas la vie dont tu aurais rêvé, mais tu seras en sécurité ici avec moi, je ferais le nécessaire pour que ta vie soit la plus confortable possible

Alice fronça les sourcils incrédule, pouvait-elle réellement lui faire confiance? Allait-il prendre soin d'elle, jusqu'à quand? Elle se sentit soudainement soulagé, calme et en sécurité, elle devina de suite que Jasper devait jouer de son don sur elle.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser maintenant, poursuivit Jasper d'une voix douce, je devrais te tuer pour savoir ce que je suis, par ailleurs, personne ne pourrais assurer ta sécurité comme moi, tu ne voudrais pas fuir pour le reste de ton existence?

- Non, je pense que non, j'espère simplement que vivre ici ne sera pas plus horrible que de vivre là bas

- Est-ce que ce sont eux qui t'ont fait du mal? Tes cicatrices dans le dos, précisa t-il en replaçant un mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille

- Oui, ce fut la première et la dernière fois que j'émis l'idée de pouvoir faire ma toilette sans avoir un garde dans la pièce

Jasper grogna, les humains pouvaient être si dégoutant, il avait beau être un monstre, certains d'entre eux n'auraient aucun mal à se faire appeler comme tel, aucun besoin d'être un vampire pour ça...

- Quel age avais-tu lorsqu'ils t-ont enlevé à ta mère?

- Ho, ils ne m'ont pas enlevé, ma mère m'as donné bien volontiers, lâcha t-elle avec un sourire triste, j'avais neuf ans

- As-tu eu une éducation?

- Religieuse...

- Oui, autant dire que tu n'en a pas eu, grommela t-il entre ses dents

Jasper n'en revenait pas que ces humains, hommes de dieu avait pu faire une telle chose, évidemment, Alice avait un don fort utile, toutefois, n'étaient-ils pas censés faire preuve de morale? Passer leur vie à faire la leçon au commun des mortels?

- Que t'ont-ils fait mon animal de compagnie? Marmonna t-il tristement

- Comment ça?

- Tu ne semble pas très au courant du monde qui t'entoure...

- Je n'avais pas le droit de sortir, ni de jouer, ils m'ont cependant accordé l'accès à la bibliothèque, mais il n'y avait que des ouvrages religieux, il n'y a que Jérôme qui venait de temps à autre parler avec moi, parfois, on jouait un peu...

- Qui est Jérôme? Souffla Jasper rongé par une émotion nouvelle

- Un évêque, je crois qu'il m'avait prit en pitié, répondit-elle pensive, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il m'avait promit le jour de mes dix huit ans qu'il allait m'aider à m'échapper et il a tenu sa promesse... je ne pense pas que j'aurais un jour l'occasion de le remercier, je serais encore dans cette horrible prison sans lui, j'espère qu'ils n'ont jamais découvert qu'il m'avait aidé...

Alice se remit à penser à lui, la seule personne l'ayant fait se sentir humaine durant toutes ces années, le seul prenant le temps de discuter avec elle, lui permettant de jouer un peu comme une enfant était censé le faire, ils s'amusaient souvent ensemble à faire des jeux de mots dans la mesure ou elle n'avait droit à aucun jouet, c'est lors d'une de ces petites séances avec lui qu'il l'avait surnommé Maldon.


	5. Chapter 5

Cela faisait pratiquement un mois maintenant qu'Alice partageait la vie de Jasper, il avait tenu sa promesse en essayant de rendre la vie de la jeune femme la plus confortable possible, il lui avait acheté des meubles qu'elle avait eut le loisir de choisir elle même, ainsi qu'une garde robe, elle pouvait également manger ce qu'elle voulait et sortir librement.

Malgré le confort, Jasper s'évertuait à rester distant, une ou deux fois par semaine, il se nourrissait de son sang, un peu comme un dessert, car toujours après avoir été à la chasse, il ne l'enfermait pas sachant qu'elle n'était pas assez stupide pour s'échapper, d'ailleurs, Jasper pensait que ses visions lui montreraient ce qu'il arriverait si elle prenait le risque de s'enfuir.

Jasper lui acheta de nombreux livres et l'aidait à s'instruire, lui faisant découvrir tout un monde qui lui avait jusqu'ici était interdit, mais malgré tout, Alice se sentait aussi seule qu'avant d'emménager avec le vampire, il ne discutait que rarement avec lui et plus le temps passait, plus il semblait distant et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il pouvait ne pas l'aimer comme elle l'avait pendant longtemps espéré, cela ne l'empêchait pas de devenir son ami...

Elle soupira en refermant son livre d'histoire, oui, elle aurait voulu un ami et ne connaissant personne d'autre, elle aurait espéré qu'il le deviendrait, par ailleurs, il était le seul à connaître son identité ce qui aurait rendu les conversations plus facile, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de mentir avec lui, d'ailleurs, même si elle l'avait voulu, cela n'était tout simplement pas possible.

La porte d'entré s'ouvrit et Jasper apparut devant elle, comme à son habitude, il la salua silencieusement et monta dans sa chambre pour se doucher et se changer. Elle resta immobile sur le divan se demandant si elle pouvait se permettre de lui parler, resterait-il silencieux? Elle s'ennuyait tellement parfois, elle avait pourtant des occupations entre l'entretient de la maison, son diner, ses livres... mais elle voulait parler, d'autre chose que de l'histoire ou de la technologie, elle aurait également voulut sortir et s'amuser un peu, mais cela semblait être inaccessible pour elle, Jasper lui avait acheté de nombreuses robes, certaines étaient somptueuses, mais c'était des robes de bal et Jasper ne l'emmener jamais nulle part, peut-être pourrait-elle le convaincre de la laisser aller au bal fleurit qui se tenait dans une salle du centre ville le weekend prochain? Mark, le fils de la dame tenant le magasin d'alimentation dans la ville voisine l'y avait invité, elle s'était contenté de dire à Mark qu'elle demanderait à son frère s'il voulait bien l'y autoriser et qu'elle lui donnerait sa réponse la prochaine fois qu'elle viendrait faire ses courses, mais elle n'avait pas osé en parler à Jasper de peur de sa réaction.

- Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Jasper en redescendant les escaliers

- Heu... oui, maitre, soupira t-elle

- Tes émotions sont partout, de quoi as-tu peur?

Alice se frotta nerveusement les mains, c'est vrai, elle avait peur, elle prit une grande inspiration et leva les yeux pour se noyer dans la piscine rougeâtre de Jasper

- Et bien? Insista t-il

- Le... le fils de la dame qui tient la boutique d'alimentation m'as invité à un bal...

Elle baissa timidement les yeux

- Depuis quand fréquentes-tu ce garçon? Siffla Jasper visiblement en colère

- Je ne le fréquente pas, se défendit-elle avec véhémence, il me dit bonjour à chaque fois que je vais faire les courses et il m'a arrêté la dernière fois pour m'inviter

- Et que lui as-tu répondu? Demanda t-il en serrant les mâchoires

- Que je demanderais à mon frère, murmura t-elle

- Ton frère? Ricana sombrement le vampire

- Qu'aurais-je dû dire? Je vais demander au vampire qui me garde avec lui pour lui servir de dessert?

Le poing de Jasper entra violemment en collision avec la table basse devant le divan faisant sursauter Alice qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se mettait à se point en colère, s'il ne voulait pas, il suffisait de dire non

- Et toi, tu veux y aller? Demanda t-il d'un ton accusateur

- Je... je n'ai jamais été à un bal, j'étais simplement curieuse, répondit-elle honnêtement

Jasper se rapprocha d'elle en plissant les yeux, il semblait se concentrer, comme s'il tentait de découvrir un éventuel mensonge

- N'est-ce pas plutôt pour lui que tu tiens à y aller?

- Je... non, je ne le connais même pas...

- Mais tu aimerais le connaître?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? S'emporta soudainement Alice, je sais que de toute façon je devrais revenir ici, je sais que je n'aurai jamais le loisir de fréquenter un homme, je n'y vais pas pour essayer de me trouver un mari, je voulais simplement... faire comme si j'étais normal, souffla t-elle en murmurant les derniers mots

Alice se leva en déposant le livre sur le divan, elle en voulait à Jasper de s'être à ce point mit en colère, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait déjà dit oui ou comme si elle avait l'intention de s'échapper... alors pourquoi tant de colère?

Avant qu'elle n'est pu atteindre les escaliers, elle sentit la main de Jasper sur son bras, elle bascula de sorte de se retrouver face à lui, il semblait toujours en colère et elle se demandait s'il avait l'intention de lui faire du mal tant ses traits semblaient crispés.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir demandé de t'y emmener si tu tenais à ce point à t'y rendre? Marmonna Jasper

Elle écarquilla les yeux et fut incapable de retenir son rire, elle se mit à rire si fort qu'elle en avait mal au ventre, se fichait-il d'elle?

- Désolé maitre, lâcha t-elle en tentant de se calmer, c'est à peine si tu m'adresses la paroles, par ailleurs, je me vois mal t'appeler maitre devant tous le monde et comment pourrais-tu expliquer la couleur de tes yeux?

Vaincu, Jasper lâcha son bras et elle se précipita jusqu'à sa chambre en pleurant, elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrais avoir une vie normale, si ce n'est un peu plus de confort, rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis l'Italie, elle serait toujours seule et personne ne l'aimerait jamais.

Il avait été stupide de sa part de parler de ce bal, il était évident qu'il dirait non, si seulement elle avait sut qu'il s'énerverait de la sorte. Ses mots se passèrent encore et encore dans son esprit, lui demander à lui de l'accompagner? Il paraissait la supporter de moins en moins, que devait-elle penser? Le peu de temps qu'il passait dans la maison, il restait dans sa chambre et le peu de fois ou il lui adressait la parole, c'était pour l'aider à étudier ou lui poser des questions futiles ne nécessitant une réponse courte, bien souvent un mot suffisait pour répondre et il se demandait pourquoi elle ne lui demandait pas de la sortir? D'ailleurs, même si elle avait pu le faire, comment expliquer ses iris rouges? Une maladie?

C'est en pleurant en tenant fermement son oreiller qu'Alice finit par s'endormir

Jasper était resté immobile en bas de l'escalier, il s'en voulait, pour faire de la peine à son animal de compagnie, mais aussi et surtout en constatent qu'il avait développé des sentiments pour elle, c'est pour cela qu'il était devenu distant, c'est pour cela qu'il était de moins en moins à la maison. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas nourrir des sentiments de cette nature pour une humaine, n'est-ce pas?

Il parvint enfin à faire fonctionner son corps et alla s'installer sur le divan en plaquant les mains sur son visage, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait pas prévu ça, il pensait que ce serait facile, elle vivrait avec lui en échange de son sang, il empêcherait ses poursuivants de la retrouver, d'ailleurs depuis deux semaines, il ne se nourrissait que des chasseurs de prime à sa recherche.

Ce petit morceau de femme était devenu beaucoup trop importante et cela voulait dire qu'il allait devoir prendre une décision, la tuer ou la transformer, il commença à visualiser les deux possibilités dans son esprit, il voyait le corps d'Alice sans vie dans ses bras et cela l'horrifia outre mesure, il avait pourtant l'habitude de tuer les humains, mais il savait à la seconde ou il l'avait imaginé morte, qu'il serait incapable de lui faire du mal.

Il devrait donc la transformer, mais si elle ne voulait pas? Il n'avait aucune envie de la transformer de force, elle le haïrait éternellement, il en était sur. Il tira sur ses cheveux dans la frustration, cette humaine n'était que de la nourriture, alors pourquoi? Pourquoi et comment cette fille avait pu s'emparer aussi rapidement de son cœur? Il avait pourtant été sur que ses émotions étaient mortes, à force de manipuler celles des autres, il avait finit sans réellement s'en rendre compte par enfouir ses propres sentiments, jamais il ne s'était attaché à quelqu'un de la sorte, il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment, tout ce qu'il avait connu, c'était le sexe, ça et rien d'autre, jusqu'ici il n'aimait personne et personne ne l'aimait, il vivait très bien comme ça et il avait fallut qu'il rencontre cette fille au visage d'ange et au sourire ravageur pour tout changer.

- Je vais devoir conquérir son cœur pendant qu'elle est toujours humaine, murmura t-il pour lui même

Il bondit brusquement sur ses pieds et monta à l'étage, il resta immobile devant la porte de la chambre d'Alice pendant plusieurs minutes, se demandant quoi dire, devrait-il lui avouer pourquoi il avait été à ce point en colère lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé d'aller à ce bal avec un autre homme? Que la jalousie l'avait rongé de l'intérieur?

Jalousie, une émotion qu'il avait bien souvent gouté chez les autres, mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu à supporter lui même et il ne savait pas comment faire pour tempérer la colère que ce sentiment provoquait en lui.

Il poussa doucement la porte et la trouva endormit, ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges, elle avait pleuré et il se sentit horriblement mal d'avoir provoqué sa peine, sans qu'il n'est le temps d'enregistrer ses propres mouvements, il était à genoux devant le lit de la jeune femme et il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de l'humaine, cette fille censé n'être que son dessert, Alice ouvrit brusquement les yeux, surprise de trouver les lèvres de Jasper collé aux siennes, elles étaient douce et froides, la sensation était si agréable, jamais elle n'avait été embrassé de la sorte, Jasper posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme qui était totalement immobile, se demandant encore ce que se baiser voulait dire et ce qu'elle devait faire, il passa lentement sa langue glacé sur chacune de ses lèvres et elle comprit alors ce qu'elle était censé faire, dès qu'elle écarta les lèvres, la langue de Jasper l'envahit avec force, explorant consciencieusement sa bouche, il était doux et possessif. Alice suivit instinctivement le mouvement et se débrouilla mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé pour un premier baiser, lorsqu'il jugea qu'elle avait certainement besoin d'air, il se détacha d'elle et colla sa joue à la sienne.

- Si cet homme s'approche encore de toi, je vais devoir le tuer, murmura t-il en faisant une légère moue

Alice demeura silencieuse, elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou craindre pour la vie de ce garçon, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu de vision de ce qui venait de se passer? Elle ne comprenait pas, elle avait été si sur que Jasper la haïssait et elle se réveillait avec sa bouche sur la sienne, s'était-elle trompé? Ses visions de bonheur allaient-elles enfin se réaliser?


	6. Chapter 6

DÉCISION

Jasper s'était allongé sur le lit près d'elle qui était resté silencieuse, à la vérité, Alice avait tant de questions qu'elle avait du mal à les garder pour elle, cependant, elle avait peur de les poser, elle avait peur d'entendre les réponses. Le vampire la serra doucement contre son torse, songeant à la meilleurs façon de lui expliquer ce qui venait d'arriver, lui même avait encore du mal à croire qu'il est pu s'attacher à une humaine, cette situation est si improbable, si étrange.

- Je dois te transformer, lâcha-t-il soudainement

La respiration de la jeune femme s'arrêta net, venait-il de lui dire qu'il souhaitait en faire un vampire? Devenir son égal signifierait également ne plus être son animal de compagnie, voulait-il d'elle à présent? Non pas pour son sang, mais pour que les visions de bonheur qu'elle pensait mortes se réalisent enfin.

- Qu'as-tu dis?

Jasper se redressa légèrement afin de pouvoir mirer son visage, il la scruta quelques secondes, parcourant ses traits parfaits, ses yeux azur lui demandant désespérément des réponses, elle était confuse, surprise, mais aussi heureuse. Il ferma les yeux un instant, le temps de se noyer dans les émotions qu'elle ressentait, cherchant de la peur, cherchant son refus, mais il ne trouva rien qui le découragea, alors, il continua.

- Je viens de prendre conscience que tu étais plus que de la nourriture, commença-t-il doucement, plus que ce que tu devrais être pour moi et je ne peux plus y faire abstraction. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux sans la lâcher des yeux. Comme tu le sais, il n'y a que deux solutions, et l'une d'entre elle ne me convient pas, alors je dois te transformer

Alice aurait voulu répondre quelque chose, mais elle resta coite, pas très sur d'être bel et bien réveillé.

Depuis de nombreuses semaines, elle n'espérait plus rien du vampire devant elle, celui-là même qui avait hanté son coeur durant tant d'années à travers ses visions, elle avait été anéanti en comprenant qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre que son sang, qu'elle avait certainement fantasmé une partie de ses visions. Et puis, soudainement, il lui faisait comprendre qu'il tenait à elle, le vampire manipulant les émotions venait à peine de prendre conscience de cela? Alice avait beau ressentir une pointe de bonheur, bien caché derrière la surprise, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'y avait pas une raison caché à son soudain changement de comportement. Jasper lui avait déjà parler de son don, du fait que les capacités naturelles d'un humain pouvaient se développer lorsqu'il devenait vampire, le don d'Alice était déjà très efficace alors qu'elle était humaine, voulait-il qu'il le soit d'avantage? Voulait-il l'utiliser?

Elle sentit la main du vampire se poser doucement sous son menton pour le soulever, les yeux plissés, Jasper avait ressentit ses doutes, mais ne les comprenaient pas.

- Je ne lis pas dans les pensées, il serait agréable que tu partages les tiennes avec moi

Alice hésita, elle déglutit bruyamment et prit une grande inspiration

- Je ne comprends pas, se contenta-t-elle de dire le regard fuyant

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas?

Jasper dégagea doucement une mèche de ses cheveux pour la replacer derrière son oreille, il était curieux, il pouvait comprendre que l'humaine à qui il avait avoué avoir de forts sentiments se sente confuse, mais de quoi pouvait-elle douter? Il se connaissait depuis des mois à présent, et elle devait savoir qu'une des qualités première du vampire face à elle était l'honnêteté.

- N'es-tu pas censé être un empathe? Ces sentiments sont-ils apparut hier?

Le vampire fronça les sourcils, il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, non, ces sentiments n'étaient pas apparut hier, cependant, jusqu'ici, il avait toujours fait en sorte de les occulter.

- Non, soupira-t-il en creusant doucement sa joue, je crois que je ne voulais simplement pas accepter l'évidence, être amoureux d'une humaine...

Il avait finit sa phrase en ricanant de lui-même, amoureux d'une humaine, cela ferait beaucoup rire Peter, pensa-t-il.

- Amoureux? S'étrangla Alice

Les yeux rouges de Jasper revinrent se poser sur son visage, un regard doux, devant elle, il parvenait à avoir un comportement qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable, il était patient et attentif, ce qui le fit doucement sourire, il avait toujours eu pour habitude de prendre ce qu'il voulait dans le passé, il était si facile de tout obtenir des gens lorsqu'on pouvait manipuler leurs sentiments.

- Cela te surprend, je le sens, déclara-t-il en souriant faiblement, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, mais t'entendre me parler de cet homme... me demander de pouvoir le fréquenter comme si je tenais le rôle de ton patriarche, je ne peux pas... je ne peux plus agir ainsi, te laisser me voir de la sorte

Alice prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir, elle tentait d'interroger ses visions, mais rien ne vint, rien ne s'imposa à elle et elle se demanda un instant si la transformation pourrait lui permettre de provoquer ses visions à volonté.

- Que se passerait-il si je refusais d'être transformé? Demanda-t-elle prudemment

Jasper s'immobilisa un instant, il n'avait pas voulu penser à cela, imaginer que son refus serait une possibilité. Il était prêt à lui laisser du temps, à lui faire la cour afin qu'elle puisse partager l'intensité de son amour fraichement découvert, car même s'il ressentait l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui, celle-ci était bien moins intense que lors de leur rencontre. Il poussa un long soupire et étira un sourire, après tout, il pourrait être agréable de lui faire la cour.

- Ne m'aimes-tu pas au moins un peu? Éluda-t-il

Alice fut surprise par cette question, l'aimer? Elle avait eu de forts sentiments pour lui lors de leur rencontre, elle avait tout fait pour les cacher sachant qu'il ne partageait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, et puis au fil du temps, elle avait travaillé à les faire disparaître, ne tenant pas à souffrir plus que nécessaire. Elle se décala légèrement afin de pouvoir adosser sa tête contre le mur, cherchant dans ses souvenirs ce qu'elle avait ressentit pour le vampire qui avait tué ses espoirs, lorsqu'elle eu trouvé, elle mira son visage, lui adressant un regard plein de douceur.

- Je crois que je t'ai aimé au fil des années, à travers mes visions, avoua-t-elle honnêtement, mais lorsqu'enfin je t'ai rencontré et que m'a clairement fait savoir qu'après avoir été prisonnière durant des années pour mon don, j'allais de nouveau me retrouver prisonnière, cette fois-ci pour mon sang... disons que j'ai préféré me convaincre que j'avais eu un comportement puérile et que ne sachant pas réellement ce qu'était l'amour, je m'étais certainement trompé

Jasper baissa la tête, elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu pour ses comportements parfois brutaux, mais elle avait très mal vécu de se retrouver à nouveau prisonnière, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre. Il lui prit doucement la main et l'amena jusqu'à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

- Je pourrais m'excuser, Alice, je me doute que cela n'a pas dû être facile pour toi. Cependant, je devrais alors m'excuser d'être un vampire...

- Je ne te demande pas de t'excuser, le coupa-t-elle promptement, je me contente simplement de répondre à ta question. Oui, j'ai eu de forts sentiments pour toi et une partie de moi est flatté, peut-être même plus, par de que tu viens de me dire, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir des doutes, de trouver étrange ce soudain changement de comportement, de me demander si...

Elle s'arrêta, effrayé de constater qu'elle était sur le point de lui avouer que son don pouvait y être pour quelque chose, elle n'en était pas sur et elle ne voulait pas l'accuser d'une telle chose.

- Si? S'enquit Jasper en sondant ses émotions

- Peut-on... peut-on en rester là? Soupira-t-elle, je pense que nous avons tous deux besoin de réfléchir

- Je n'ai nulle besoin de réfléchir, contra le vampire un peu vexé, je sais ce que je ressens à présent que je ne m'efforce plus d'occulter mes émotions. Il prit doucement le visage d'Alice en coupe et caressa ses lèvres du pouce. Je ferais en sorte de faire renaitre les sentiments que tu avais et que je suis efforcé à tuer, reprit-il en collant son front au sien, je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de te tuer et je ne peux pas non plus continuer à me mentir, alors dis-moi que tu peux me laisser t'aimer

Alice ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, son coeur la priait de dire oui et de fondre sur ses lèvres de glace, mais sa tête avait peur d'être à nouveau déçu si elle s'autorisait à reprendre espoir, à croire qu'elle pouvait enfin espérer être aimé.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle tristement, lorsque je t'ai rencontré, lorsque j'ai compris que mes visions seraient bien différentes de la réalité...

- Tes visions?

La jeune femme porta la main à sa bouche, elle n'avait jamais parlé de cela avec Jasper, à quoi bon, puisqu'il voulait qu'elle devienne un animal de compagnie pour vampire? Elle ne voulait pas lui parler en détail des visions qu'elle avait eu durant des années, tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, c'était qu'elle en avait eu de sa vie, pas qu'elle avait eu des visions d'un avenir heureux ensemble.

- Quelles visions? Insista Jasper tentant de retenir sa colère

- Je... pendant des années, j'ai eu des visions de nous, ensemble, grommela-t-elle en serrant les dents

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit?

- Pourquoi? Répéta-t-elle, peut-être parce que tu m'as dis me vouloir comme animal de compagnie environ cinq minutes après notre rencontre! J'ai pensé... j'ai crus que j'avais sans doute imaginé ce que j'avais vu ou peut-être qu'il s'agissait là de mes espoirs, que j'avais extrapolé les choses...

Jasper déplaça ses mains sur le visage de la jeune femme en relevant lentement sa tête

- Que voyais-tu dans ces visions? S'enquit-il toujours surprit

- Je te l'aie dit, nous étions... ensemble, nous étions un couple et tu paraissais m'aimer, répondit-elle en retenant un sanglot

Il l'embrassa soudainement lorsqu'il ressentit sa tristesse, il ne savait pas, il n'avait pas comprit, la seule chose qu'elle lui avait avoué sur ces visions de lui, c'était qu'elle l'avait suivit durant une partie de sa vie, il ne pouvait cependant pas lui en vouloir d'avoir évité le sujet et il comptait bien lui prouver qu'elle n'avait rien imaginé, il allait l'aimer, à partir de maintenant, il l'aimerait autant qu'elle le mérite, se promit-il en s'engouffrant lentement dans sa bouche.

- Et bien, il semblerait que tes visions ne t'aient pas trompés, sourit-il en se détachant de ses lèvres

Elle lui sourit maladroitement, totalement perdu, incapable de savoir quel comportement adopter. Elle tenta de se vider la tête, de faire taire ses doutes, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou du vampire et posa à son tour ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	7. Chapter 7

CONSPIRATION

Quelque part en Italie:

La pièce s'assombrissait à chaque minute qui passe tendit que le prêtre attendait son invité. Il regardait par la fenêtre, se demandant encore le bien fondé de cette association, mais puisque ses supérieurs dont le pape lui-même faisait parti y trouvait une utilité, alors il se pliait sans broncher aux ordres.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de se demander si aller jusqu'à s'associer avec de tels créatures n'était pas un pêché, bien sur, depuis que la petite Marie-Alice était parvenu à s'enfuir, le chaos semblait s'être imposé dans toute l'organisation de l'état, mais récupérer cette jeune femme était-il à ce point important? Après tout, depuis quelques années, l'état était parvenu à s'enrichir plus que jamais, à s'imposer auprès de l'ordre mondial, le Vatican avait fait sa place, soutenue par le catholicisme, ils étaient à présent intouchables.

- Et bien mon ami, tu sembles en pleine réflexion, entendit-il chantonner derrière lui

Le père ferma furtivement les yeux, il détestait cette voix, cette perfection monstrueuse. Se retournant lentement, il tenta d'afficher un visage impassible pour faire face à l'abomination devant lui.

- Je n'ai guère le temps pour de veines discutions, répondit-il sévèrement. Pouvez-vous retrouver cette fille oui ou non?

Le vampire sortit de l'ombre, s'approchant doucement du prête tout en grognant légèrement, puis brusquement, l'homme fut plaqué au mur derrière lui

- N'oublie surtout pas à qui te parles, mon père, grogna-t-il en serrant le cou de l'homme effrayé. Vous êtes à cette place, pervertissant cette religion uniquement parce que cela nous est utile. Pendant que vous déblatérez vos discours, persuadant les vôtres que seul vos volontés déguisés en paroles saintes importes, nous continuons à vivre dans l'ombre sans interférer, profitant de la nourriture abondante qu'offre les inepties que vous enfouissez au tréfonds de l'âme de vos croyants et qui contribue largement à l'accroissement de la population, ainsi qu'à votre société. Le vampire se recula d'un pas en affichant un sourire dédaigneux. Vous n'êtes rien d'autre que de sombres manipulateurs pour les vôtres et de la nourriture fort utile pour nous

Le prêtre se redressa, toujours tremblant, la créature face à lui l'effrayait malgré tout le courage dont il aurait voulu faire preuve. Il savait que le vampire avait raison, l'idée même de la création de cet état avait été orchestré par ce monstre en face de lui, il pensait déjà à la meilleurs façon d'encourager les humains à se multiplier à une époque ou l'homme vivait encore comme un animal.

- Nous avons besoin les uns des autres, murmura-t-il en tentant de reprendre contenance, nous gagnons en pouvoir et vous, vous profitez de l'abondance de sang

- En effet, ricana le monstre aux yeux rouges, mais à la différence que nous sommes essentiel à votre survis, alors que nous n'aurions aucune difficulté à nous passer de vous.

- Alors pourquoi? S'emporta brusquement le prêtre, si vous pouvez vous passer de nous, pourquoi continuer?

- Sais-tu qui je suis? Grogna le vampire

- Un monstre...

Le prêtre se retrouva face contre terre en une seconde

- Je suis un maitre, je suis un roi! Grogna le vampire, je suis Aro Volturi, celui qui conspirait déjà avec tes ancêtres à une époque si avancé que nous devions nous priver pour laisser le bétail que vous êtes se reproduire, celui qui planifiait déjà le développement de votre société alors que ton espèce en était encore à courir habillé d'un ridicule morceau de fourrure, celui qui imaginait la naissance d'un état religieux bien avant sa création, lorsque tu marche dans les jardins du Vatican, tu es chez moi. Il pencha la tête, soudainement perdu dans ses pensées. J'aurais voulu mettre ce projet sur pied bien plus tôt, soupira-t-il nostalgique, mais Gasparri et Mussolini furent les deux premiers suffisamment intelligents pour ne pas finir vidé de leur sang, ricana-t-il alors que les souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit. J'utilise votre influence dans ce monde pour une raison pratique, mais si je devais me débarrasser de vous, il me suffirait de choisir une autre religion, le principe reste le même lorsqu'il s'agit de manipuler les humains, vos craintes sont si nombreuses...

Aro laissa le prêtre se relever et commença à parcourir la pièce de long en large, les mains croisés derrière le dos, le sourire aux lèvres. Son pouvoir lui avait permit de voir qui poursuivait le Vatican et cette jeune femme extraordinaire était infiniment trop précieuse pour être rendu aux humains. Curieux, il se tourna vers le prêtre qui paraissait incapable de se mouvoir, il était adossé au mur et même supporter son propre corps semblait impossible tant il avait peur.

- Alors, reprit le roi d'une voix enjoué, parles-moi de cette fille

- Elle s'est échappé de nos prisons

Le vampire leva les yeux au ciel, il avait voulut savoir si l'humain oserait lui mentir, apparemment, l'information concernant le pouvoir de cette jeune femme devait rester secrète et il n'appréciait pas le moins du monde que le Vatican lui cache quelque chose de si important.

- Pourquoi? Soupira Aro

Le prêtre hésita, il avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas informer les vampires de l'existence de Marie-Alice, son don appartenait à l'église, elle appartenait à l'église.

- Elle connait votre existence, se risqua-t-il à mentir, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser parcourir librement ce monde avec une telle information

Faisant quelques pas vers l'humain, Aro eut toutes les peines du monde à s'empêcher de grogner, il ne put cependant retenir son geste, du revers de la main, il renvoya le prêtre au sol.

- Je vais te reposer la question, humain! Pourquoi?

- Je... je vous dis la vérité...

Aro se baissa devant lui en lui adressant un sourire sadique. Il aurait voulut écraser la gorge de cet humain stupide, mais dans la mesure ou au sein du Vatican, très peu connaissait l'existence de son espèce, s'il commençait à tuer les quelques uns mit dans la confidence, traiter avec eux deviendrait problématique.

- Je connais la vérité, mon petit curé, chantonna le roi. Je sais qu'elle vous a été utile, en particulier pour vous enrichir. Les tiens tentent de gagner leur indépendance, mais jamais vous ne serait libre et si cela devait arriver, seule la mort pourrait vous libérer. Il se redressa en secouant la tête. Je pense que j'ai eu tord de vous laisser une certaine liberté, les animaux ont besoin d'être surveillés, si je l'avais fait, Marie-Alice aurait été à mon service depuis longtemps...

Le prêtre écarquilla les yeux, se demandant comment le monstre était parvenu à apprendre la vraie raison de l'importance de la jeune femme. Tout comme le secret de l'existence de la créature face à lui, Marie-Alice avait été religieusement gardé.

- Comment? Souffla-t-il

- J'ai mes sources, souriait Aro. Tu peux aller voir tes maitres et leur dire que je vais retrouver cette jeune femme si précieuse, j'ai hâte de voir de quoi elle est capable

- Elle est à nous! S'écria le prêtre

Le roi leva un sourcil, amusé par cette soudaine poussé de courage, il se baissa à nouveau vers l'homme toujours au sol.

- Vous êtes à moi, siffla-t-il

En étirant un large sourire, Aro quitta l'église pour rejoindre au plus vite ses frères, il avait hâte de parler de cette Marie-Alice avec eux. Si cette jeune femme était capable alors qu'elle était toujours humaine de voir l'avenir, il jubilait par avance en imaginant ce qu'elle pourrait faire lorsqu'elle serait transformé. A chaque fois qu'il prévoirait quelque chose, il pourrait en apprendre le dénouement avant même que cela ne survienne, oui, cette Marie-Alice venait d'illuminer sa journée.

Cependant, il allait devoir recadrer les choses avec les religieux, apparemment, leur laisser une certaine liberté n'avait pas été la meilleurs chose à faire, les rares humains dans la confidence de leur existence avait de très bonnes raisons de garder le secret, au fil du temps, le roi avait orchestré l'évolution de cette religion qui permettait de garder bon nombre d'humains sous leur coupe et l'influence de cette état était comme il l'avait imaginé avant sa création, grandement utile, bien sur, encourager les humains à s'unir et se reproduire était le plus important pour Aro, ça et garder le secret de leur existence, il était évident que personne ne chercherait à trouver des créatures telles que les vampires associés à des hommes de dieux.

Le prêtre était resté immobile un long moment dans la pièce sombre, les mains tremblantes, le cœur galopant dans sa poitrine. Il savait que parler de Marie-Alice à ce vampire pourrait être dangereux, il avait supplié ses supérieurs de se passer de l'aide de ce monstre, mais rien n'y fit. La jeune femme avait disparut depuis des mois à présent et tous les chasseurs de primes envoyés à ses trousses étaient tués les uns après les autres, Marie-Alice ne connaissait personne, elle était faible physiquement et d'après le nombre de morts que sa recherche avait provoqué, la possibilité qu'un vampire ait pu découvrir sa valeur avait été soulevé. Faire appel aux Volturi était la dernière solution, les humains n'étant apparemment pas capable de la ramener.

Il se releva non sans mal et prit le chemin de la cité afin de retrouver le cardinal devant la tour Nicolas cinq pour lui faire son rapport.

Lorsqu'il arriva, son supérieur était déjà là, discrètement adossé au mur, attendant patiemment. Il s'inclina légèrement, la tête basse, se demandant comment annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

- Votre é...

- Épargne-moi, le coupa d'un geste le cardinal, peut-il trouver Marie-Alice?

- Oui, mais il semble avoir découvert son pouvoir, marmonna le prêtre sans lever la tête

- Comment ça?

- Je ne sais pas comment, il sait et il la veut

Sans ajouter le moindre mot, le cardinal disparut rapidement visiblement énervé par la nouvelle, laissant le prêtre derrière lui.


	8. Chapter 8

AMOUREUX

Alice souriait en se réveillant dans son lit, Jasper n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'elle s'était couché, son bras était toujours autour d'elle, ses yeux rivés sur son visage.

Depuis quelques semaines, il s'évertuait à faire la cour à Alice et elle devait se l'avouer, cela fonctionnait particulièrement bien. Chaque matin, alors qu'elle allait prendre sa douche, Jasper lui préparait son petit déjeuner et après s'être habillé, elle le trouvait prêt avec une fleur ornant le plateau qu'il apportait dans sa chambre. Chaque soir, il venait la câliner et l'aider à s'endormir en lui racontant des histoires sur sa vie. Ils n'avaient pas encore été intimes, mais plus le temps passait et plus Alice ne rêvait que de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps, enfin, ses visions se réalisaient, enfin, il l'aimait et ne cessait de le lui prouver chaque jour.

- Bonjour, chérie, ronronna-t-il en baissant légèrement la tête pour déposer un baiser sur son front

- Bonjour, marmonna-t-elle en se collant à lui. Ais-je beaucoup dormi?

- Il n'est que dix heure, vas te doucher, je vais te préparer ton petit déjeuner

- Tu sais... tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça chaque jour...

Jasper se détacha doucement de son corps pour aimanter son regard au sien et il étira un sourire qu'il espérait charmant.

- Je t'aime, Alice. Je veux prendre soin de toi, d'accord?

Elle hocha timidement la tête en se redressant et déposa un baiser léger comme une plume sur ses lèvres avant de se lever.

Jasper la regarda disparaître dans la salle de bain et se leva à son tour pour gagner la cuisine. Il se sentait heureux et même si cette émotion était étrange pour lui, il adorait ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir. Tout lui paraissait si différent maintenant, avant elle, sa seule priorité était lui, sa chasse et sa survie. À présent, cette humaine était tout, tout ce dont il avait besoin, tout ce qu'il voulait.

Il savait qu'Alice était enfin tombé amoureuse de lui, elle ne disait rien et restait discrète sur ses émotions, mais elle l'aimait à présent, bien plus que lorsqu'elle était arrivé dans sa vie. La jeune femme était facile à vivre, toujours souriante et agréable dans tous les sens du terme. Il se demandait souvent comment il avait pu lui résister durant des mois, elle était si facile à aimer.

Comme chaque matin, il sortit dehors pour lui cueillir une fleur, il n'aimait pas vraiment les fleurs, mais ce simple geste semblait emplir Alice de bonheur, alors il se faisait un plaisir de lui apporter une fleur chaque matin, la déposant sur le plateau de son petit déjeuner, encore surpris de pouvoir la rendre si facilement heureuse.

Ces derniers temps, il avait ressentit le désir de la jeune femme, bien sur, il avait lui même très envie de devenir intime avec elle, mais il n'était pas sur d'être capable de lui faire l'amour sans lui faire de mal et il ne voulait surtout pas la blesser d'autant que ses précédentes expériences n'avaient été faites que de sauvagerie avec des femelles de sa nature, alors à chaque fois qu'il avait ressentit son excitation, il essayait tant bien que mal d'y faire abstraction. Évidemment cet exercice était loin d'être facile, ils s'aimaient et faire l'amour était la suite logique de cet amour, mais sa sécurité était devenu si importante pour lui. D'ailleurs, il ne se permettait même plus de se nourrir de sa douce, il ne pouvait plus lui faire ça, il avait cependant été surprit de constater qu'Alice regrettait ces petits moments d'intimités auxquelles il l'avait habitué. Encore une fois, il craignait de ne pas être capable de boire son sang tout en retenant ses désirs.

- Merci, murmura Alice en s'installant devant son plateau

- Je t'en pris, chérie, répondit-il en souriant. J'espérais t'emmener voir le feu d'artifice ce soir et...

- C'est vrai! S'écria-t-elle en bondissant de sa chaise pour l'embrasser. Merci

Jasper se mit à rire en secouant la tête en se disant qu'il ne pourrait jamais cesser de s'émerveiller face à ses explosions de bonheur. Ce n'était pourtant pas grand chose, il voulait l'emmener diner dans un restaurant discret dont l'éclairage permettait de cacher la teinte rougeâtre de ses yeux. Il regardait Alice se rassoir sur sa chaise en se disant que c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il l'aimait tant. Depuis qu'il avait changé d'attitude envers elle, elle était toujours si heureuse, si reconnaissante dès qu'il faisait quelque chose pour lui faire plaisir et à présent, elle était si amoureuse de lui que son pouvoir se gorgeait constamment d'émotions agréables.

- Je t'aime, Alice, lâcha-t-il en scrutant ses iris azurs.

Alice reposa sa fourchette en fuyant son regard. Sa déclaration la rendait si heureuse, pourtant, elle se sentait incapable de prononcer ces mots, même si elle le pensait profondément, elle avait tellement peur que tout s'arrête brusquement qu'elle avait sans le vouloir, plongé ses émotions dans un étrange mutisme.

- Et bien, soyons heureux que tu sois un empathe, murmura-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire gêné

- Bien que je ressente tes émotions, il serait agréable de te l'entendre dire de manière traditionnelle, rétorqua-t-il doucement. Parfois, en fait... depuis toi, j'aimerais aussi me sentir normal par moment...

Alice sentit son cœur se serrer, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que son manque de réaction pouvait le faire souffrir. Jusqu'ici, il s'était toujours très bien contenté des émotions qu'elle lui renvoyait, c'était une preuve en soit que sa déclaration n'était pas vaine.

- Je...

- Ne te force pas, Alice, la coupa-t-il en souriant tristement. Je comprends et j'ai bon espoir que tu puisse un jour partager tes sentiments avec moi... avec des mots

- Je suis désolé, soupira-t-elle en scrutant son assiette

- Non, chérie, c'est moi qui suis désolé. J'ai conscience d'être le seul responsable de cela.

Il se pencha pour embrasser son front et se leva

- Je vais aller en ville, j'ai quelques affaires à régler. Je serais de retour dans deux ou trois heures

La dessus, il sortit de la chambre le cœur lourd. Il ne voulait pas la culpabiliser, d'autant qu'il savait qu'il était le premier coupable pour le comportement méfiant d'Alice, elle avait peur, il le savait.

Il étira un large sourire en arrivant en ville, il espérait que la robe qu'il avait choisit allait lui plaire, il avait également décidé de lui offrir un bijoux, une jolie chaine en or avec leurs initiales entrelacés.

- Je me sens... comme un adolescent humain, murmura-t-il en riant de lui même

Il paya la robe et se pressa de passer à la bijouterie pour prendre la commande qu'il avait fait la semaine passé. Puis il passa voir son ami Garett pour discuter avec lui un moment. Jasper lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur les allers et venus dans la région. Bien qu'il s'était nourris d'un nombre incalculable de chasseurs de primes et que depuis un moment déjà, aucun ne s'était montré, il se voulait prudent et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait prévu de parler à nouveau de la transformation à Alice durant la soirée.

Depuis ce fameux soir ou il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, Jasper avait décidé de faire la cour de manière traditionnelle à la jeune femme, il voulait qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui avant d'être transformé. A présent qu'elle l'aimait réellement, il était temps de reprendre cette conversation là où ils l'avaient laissés. Bien sur, il s'agissait non seulement de trouver une solution pour vivre pleinement leur amour, mais aussi de faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit plus aussi fragile. De toute façon, si Alice les avait vu ensemble, amoureux et heureux, c'était certainement qu'elle était comme lui dans ses visions, c'était là la seule solution pour eux d'être enfin ensemble, dans tous les sens du termes.

Il frappa à la porte de la maison de son ami et celui-ci l'accueilli avec un grand sourire.

- Tu viens juste de rater Peter et Charlotte! Ria Garett

- Quoi? Où sont-ils?

- Chez toi, je pense...

Jasper ne prit pas la peine d'en écouter d'avantage, il se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers la maison affolé à l'idée que l'un de ses amis puisses perdre le contrôle avec Alice. Il lui fallut une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour atteindre la maison, heureusement pour lui, il pleuvait des cordes, ce qui lui avait permit de rester discret aux yeux des humains malgré la vitesse de sa course.

Il ouvrit la porte de la maison, les vêtements et les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau et poussa un soupire de soulagement lorsqu'il vit ses amis assit bien tranquillement sur le divan à discuter avec Alice.

- Nous n'attendions plus que toi, major, ria Peter

Jasper poussa un grognement, il avait eu horriblement peur et il n'était pas temps de faire de l'humour

- Jasper, murmura Alice en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que ça va?

- Tu n'as pas eu de vision de leur venu? Demanda sévèrement Jasper

- Et bien, si, mais quelques minutes avant leur arrivé, expliqua-t-elle doucement

- Et tu n'as pas couru? Grogna Jasper. Tu savais que des vampires venaient ici et tu ne t'ai pas enfuis?

Il était hors de lui, ne comprenant pas qu'elle ne soit pas plus prudente, elle savait pourtant qu'il suffisait d'une seconde à un vampire pour perdre le contrôle, une seconde pour la tuer. Même si dans sa vision, rien de mal lui arrivait, l'attaque pouvait subvenir en un instant...

- Je suis désolé, Jasper. J'ai reconnu Peter et...

Jasper laissa tomber les paquets au sol et traversa rapidement la pièce pour se planter devant elle, sans prêter la moindre attention à ses amis, il s'agenouilla devant elle et posa la tête sur ses genoux.

- Sois plus prudente, la supplia-t-il en poussant un soupire

Elle leva la main pour caresser ses cheveux, touché par son inquiétude. Peu importe que sa réaction lui paraisse quelque peu excessive, il l'aimait, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

- Je serais plus prudente, Jasper, promit-elle. Désolé de t'avoir inquiété

- Nous ne lui aurions fait aucun mal, intervint Charlotte

- Ne pas vouloir lui en faire et ne pas lui en faire sont deux choses différentes, rétorqua Jasper en se redressant. Pardonnez-moi, mes amis, mais je tiens beaucoup trop à elle pour la laisser seule avec vous tant qu'elle est toujours humaine

Peter se mit à rire en secouant la tête

- Le terrible dieu de la guerre amouraché d'une humaine, c'est...

- Étonnant! Termina Charlotte de peur que son mari maladroit utilise un terme provoquant la colère du major

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire, mais c'est également étonnant, ria Peter

- Je te conseil de faire attention à ce que tu dis en sa présence! Grogna Jasper en saluant son ami. Comment fais-tu pour le supporter, Char?

- Je l'aime, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Une claque de temps en temps me permet de supporter sa bêtise

Alice se mit à rire, elle trouvait l'échange particulièrement amusant.

Elle avait bien comprit que Jasper tenait plus que jamais à la transformer et elle y avait réfléchit chaque jour depuis qu'il lui avait déclaré son amour. Oui, elle accepterait volontiers d'être transformé, elle l'aimait et elle voulait que ses visions se réalises, elle voulait l'aimer de toutes les manières possibles, elle voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour et elle voulait l'aimer pour l'éternité.

- Nous parlions justement du déroulement de la soirée, informa Peter

- Vous pouvez nous accompagner au restaurant, grommela Jasper en ôtant sa veste, mais ensuite ce sera chacun de son côté, j'ai besoin de parler à Alice

Jasper s'excusa avant aller se doucher et se changer en attrapant les boites qu'il avait laissé tomber au sol au passage tendit que Peter et Charlotte reprirent leur conversation avec Alice.

La jeune femme aimait beaucoup le couple d'ami de Jasper, ils étaient si amusant. Peter était incapable de prononcer une phrase complète sans dire une ânerie et Charlotte n'était pas capable de l'écouter dire une ânerie sans lui mettre une claque derrière la tête.

- Je suis tellement heureuse qu'il t'est trouvé, Alice, murmura discrètement Charlotte. Enfin, il sait ce qu'est l'amour, enfin, il paraît heureux... quoi que très protecteur

Alice ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher doucement la tête en rougissant. Peter sourit et se leva en se dirigeant vers les escaliers pour rejoindre son ami.

- Je vais aller lui frotter le dos, sourit-il en disparaissant de la pièce

- Ne viens pas te plaindre s'il t'arrache les bras! Le prévint Charlotte en secouant la tête

Jasper venait justement de sortir de la douche lorsqu'il trouva Peter adossé au mur à l'attendre. Il s'attendait à le trouver amusé, mais au lieu de cela, Peter regarda son ami en rayonnant d'inquiétude.

- Que se passe-t-il Peter? Demanda Jasper en fronçant les sourcils

Celui-ci soupira en reportant furtivement les yeux sur le sol avant de les fixer à nouveau sur son ami.

- Alice est en danger, mon ami, lâcha-t-il brusquement

Jasper se statufia. Comment Alice avait-elle pu passer à côté de ça? N'aurait-elle pas dû être prévenu par ses visions.

- Qui, quand? Grogna-t-il en retrouvant sa mobilité

- Je ne sais pas, mon frère. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que nos semblables sont en causes et que c'est pour ça que nous nous sommes pressés de revenir ici

- Des vampires? S'égosilla Jasper. Comment?

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, mon ami, c'est que tous les humains ne sont pas aussi naïfs que nous le pensons. Je n'en suis pas sur, mais il me semble que les Volturi pourraient apparaitre dans le tableau. Je ne saurais que trop te conseiller de la transformer au plus vite, nous ne seront pas en mesure de la protéger correctement si elle reste humaine. Je pense que nous avons quelques semaines avant qu'ils ne soient sur vos traces

Jasper hocha doucement la tête en tentant de retenir au mieux sa colère. Il ne s'était pas nourrit depuis des jours et avait toutes les peines du monde à retenir son démon en cage.

- J'ai... j'ai besoin de chasser, marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête

Il déglutit bruyamment et redescendit au salon avec Peter après s'être habillé. Il se dirigea droit vers Alice, s'installa prêt d'elle sans un mot et la tira sur ses genoux en l'entourant de ses bras, le regard perdu dans ses réflexions.

La donne avait changé. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle allait être transformé d'ici quelques jours. Malgré la curiosité qui émanait d'Alice, il resta silencieux durant un long moment, se contentant de la tenir serré contre lui, puis il souleva doucement quelques mèches de ses cheveux pour déposer un baiser sur sa nuque avant de la déposer sur le côté pour se lever.

- Je vais aller chasser avec Peter, marmonna-t-il pensif. J'ai déposé quelque chose pour toi sur le lit, chérie. Nous reviendront avant la tombé de la nuit

Avec ça, Jasper se précipita à l'extérieur de plus en plus incapable de retenir son monstre, il savait cependant qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser le major prendre le contrôle alors qu'il était prêt d'Alice, des gestes brusques suffiraient à la blesser et son démon ne prenait pas autant de soin que lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, major, soupira Peter. Nous sommes là pour t'aider

Mais Jasper ne l'écoutait pas, il savait qu'il serait capable de protéger Alice, même s'il s'agissait de vampires, mais il avait peur de ne pas être capable de la protéger contre lui, apprendre que quelqu'un voulait du mal à celle qu'il aimait avait réveillé la bête qu'il avait soigneusement gardé en sommeil depuis qu'Alice faisait partie de sa vie et son démon se débattait désireux d'être libre de régler ce problème.


	9. Chapter 9

VISIONS&DÉCISIONS

Alice était resté avec Charlotte et bien qu'elle tentait de l'écouter narrer ses derniers voyages, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au comportement de Jasper. Il avait parut si étrange après être redescendu avec Peter, comme s'il venait d'apprendre la mort d'un proche. Elle avait cru reconnaître un mélange de colère et de désespoir et elle était sur que Peter savait déjà ce qui se passait et par la même, sa compagne devait également être au courant.

- New York est une ville très intéressante, expliqua Charlotte, une ville qui évolue très rapidement et... Alice, tu m'écoute ?

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, elle essayait encore de décrypter l'expression sur le visage de celui qu'elle aimait et bien qu'elle entendait la voix de Charlotte, elle ne savait absolument pas de quoi parlait celle-ci.

- Alice ? Tenta de nouveau le vampire

- Heu... oui, excuse-moi, marmonna Alice en reportant son attention sur le visage de sa nouvelle amie. Tu me parlais du Texas ?

- Pas du tout, ricana Charlotte. Veux-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je pense que tu le sais déjà, laissa échapper Alice

La jeune femme regretta de suite ses paroles, craignant son ton plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, cependant, elle n'aimait pas l'idée que Jasper ne partage pas ses craintes avec elle, elle était peut-être humaine, mais son don pourrait peut-être l'aider ?

- En fait, non

- Je m'excuse, Charlotte, ne fait pas attention, je suis juste inquiète pour Jasper. Il paraissait étrange lorsqu'il est redescendu avec ton compagnon

- Peter lui a certainement fait profiter de l'une de ses blagues sans fonds, répondit maladroitement Charlotte. Ne t'inquiète pas, Alice

Alice ne répondit pas, elle savait que c'était plus qu'une simple blague et elle savait que Charlotte tentait de lui cacher la vraie raison derrière le comportement de Jasper. Cependant, elle ne tenta pas d'en savoir plus, se promettant de demander à Jasper lui-même dès son retour.

- Tu as sans doute raison, marmonna Alice. Donc de quoi parlais-tu ?

Charlotte reprit son récit et Alice se fit souffrance afin d'être plus attentive et ce durant plus de deux heures. Alice essayait de se concentrer sur les iris rougeâtres de son amie afin de ne pas s'endormir, mais elle fut brusquement prise d'une sorte de soubresaut.

- Alice ? S'inquiéta Charlotte. Alice ?

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, elle avait le regard vitreux et paraissait... ailleurs. Charlotte paniqua et se mit à secouer durement le corps de l'humaine devant elle en s'imaginant ce que le major serait capable de faire si la jeune femme était blessé durant son absence, cependant, celle-ci ne sourcilla pas en réponse aux secousses, ni même aux cris de Charlotte.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement sur Jasper qui dès qu'il vit Alice dans le néant, se précipita vers elle pour prendre la place de Charlotte.

- Elle s'est statufié soudainement, se défendit Charlotte qui avait peur d'être tenu pour responsable de son état.

- Je sais, Charlotte, tempéra Jasper. Elle a une vision

Jasper passa son bras sur ses épaules et serra doucement sa main en attendant qu'Alice sorte de sa transe. Il craignait d'apprendre ce qu'elle avait vu, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit effrayé par un combat.

Alice poussa un cri strident qui lui déchira le cœur et puis soudain, elle sortit de sa vision en écarquillant les yeux et en pleurant.

- Mon dieu ! Murmura-t-elle en clignant des yeux

- Alice, chérie. Qu'as-tu vus ? S'enquit Jasper

Celle-ci secoua la tête, elle ne voulait pas lui dire, elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache, pas question. Elle tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de Jasper mais sans succès.

- Alice, j'ai besoin de savoir, grogna Jasper

- Rien... rien de grave... j'ai juste été surprise, marmonna-t-elle toujours choqué

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne servait à rien de me mentir, Alice, soupira Jasper en pivotant doucement son visage vers elle. La vérité. Maintenant

Alice soupira à son tour, elle savait que Jasper n'allait pas se contenter d'un mensonge, mais comment lui dire qu'elle allait devoir partir, pour le préserver lui, ainsi que ses amis.

- Je dois partir, lâcha-t-elle brusquement

Jasper fronça les sourcils pas très sur d'avoir bien comprit et ce, malgré ses sens sur développés.

- Je te demande pardon ? Siffla celui-ci en serrant plus étroitement Alice. Que viens-tu de dire ?

- Je dois partir, répéta-t-elle

- Qu'as-tu vus ? Redemanda Jasper en tentant de garder sa colère en échec

- Que vous alliez tous mourir

Peter poussa un sifflement et attrapa sa compagne pour la tenir étroitement dans ses bras tendit que Jasper ravala bruyamment son venin et inspira profondément pour garder son calme.

- Étais-tu humaine dans ta vision ? Demanda-t-il

Elle secoua la tête

- Et bien, nous allons te transformer dans ce cas

- Ça ne servira à rien, sanglota Alice. Ils sont trop puissants, beaucoup trop. Le don de la blonde... c'est...

- Jane ! Gronda Peter. Je suis sur qu'il s'agit de cette garce. Ce sont les Volturi, Jasper

Jasper relâcha Alice et tenta de mettre le choc de la nouvelle de côté afin de trouver une stratégie, il savait que les Volturi étaient beaucoup trop puissants pour être prit par quatre vampires, ce clan n'était qu'un concentré de pouvoirs.

- Nous allons trouver une solution, marmonna Jasper

- Il n'y en a pas, contra Alice brusquement irrité. Soit je vais avec eux de mon plein gré, soit j'irais avec eux après qu'ils vous aient détruits. Ça n'a pas de sens, autant me laisser partir

- Je ne te laisserais pas partir ! Grogna Jasper

- Mourir inutilement n'a aucun sens, je vais partir, insista-t-elle

- Combien de temps ? Éluda Jasper

Celle-ci ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, mais elle savait que cela était en vain, ils allaient mourir, qu'elle soit un vampire ou non.

- Je dirais deux semaines, mais c'est susceptible de changer

- Dans ce cas, nous pouvons te transformer et fuir, proposa Charlotte

- Nous serons constamment poursuivit par l'un des gardes... apparemment, nous ne pourrons jamais nous cacher de lui

- Un traqueur ! Siffla Peter

- Un traqueur ? Répéta Alice

Jasper poussa un soupire, il ne savait clairement pas quoi faire, la seule chose dont il était sur, c'est qu'il ne laisserait pas Alice. Jamais.

- Un traqueur est capable de te suivre partout où tu vas, il lui suffit de connaître ton odeur et il peut te retrouver quelque soit la distance, nulle ne peut en réchapper, expliqua Jasper en serrant les dents

Alice ferma les yeux à nouveau. Depuis son départ d'Italie, elle n'avait pas eu à utiliser son don de cette façon, il lui arrivait d'avoir des visions, bien sur, mais elle ne les provoquait plus, elle était à milles lieux de s'imaginer que cela serait nécessaire, elle s'était sentit tellement en sécurité avec Jasper qu'il lui paraissait inutile de vérifier constamment dans son avenir. Mais à présent, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été plus prudente, les vampires autour d'elle risquaient de périr à cause de sa bêtise.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, murmura Jasper

- Bien sur que si, contra-t-elle en retenant de nouveaux sanglots. J'aurais dû être plus prudente, vérifier que tout irait bien... je suis désolé, si j'avais...

Elle s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'une nouvelle vision s'imposa à elle, une vision qui pourrait peut-être tous les sauver. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux pour tenter de se concentrer, elle ne voulait rater aucun détail.

- Il y a peut-être une solution, souffla-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux sur Jasper. Mais je ne suis pas sur que tu vas être très heureux

- Dis-moi, s'empressa-t-il de répondre

- Une famille... une famille de vampire avec les yeux dorés. Si nous les trouvons, ils pourront nous aider

Jasper fronça les sourcils. Des vampires avec les yeux dorés ? Une famille?

- Et... tu peux m'en dire un peu plus ? Demanda-t-il prudemment

- Ils ne se nourrissent pas d'humains...

Charlotte se mit à rire, tendit que Jasper poussa un long soupire

- Alice, c'est impossible, chérie. Nous devons nous nourrir et...

- Ils boivent du sang animal, le coupa-t-elle. Ils voudront nous aider, mais à la seule condition que tu respecte ce régime

Jasper aboya à son tour un rire, du sang animal ? Comment des vampires sains d'esprit pouvaient-ils se nourrir de la sorte ?

- Elle a raison, intervint Peter. J'ai déjà entendu parler de ça, mais jusqu'ici, j'étais sur qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie

- C'est la seule solution, éluda Alice. Soit nous leur demandons de l'aide, soit vous allez mourir et je serais prise

Jasper était toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais il hocha la tête. S'il devait sucer le sang d'un animal pour sauver Alice, alors il le ferait.


End file.
